The Games People Play
by LostOne125
Summary: All human. AU. Emmett/James. Emmett's suffering from heartache, and James offers a distraction in the form of proving he doesn't like what he thinks he likes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**The Games People Play**

Emmett pulled the covers tightly around his body and buried his head underneath the pillow. The large bedroom was blanketed in darkness. It sort of fit his mood. He quietly thanked God that it was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to school.

A knock was heard at the door, but he only snuggled deeper into his queen-sized bed.

The door opened quietly and shut behind the mysterious person. He knew it wasn't his parents because they had gone on an early vacation. Emmett cursed himself for not locking it.

"I know you're not asleep, Emmett," the voice calmly stated. He heard the muffled footsteps on the carpet as the person crossed the room and pulled the curtains apart, sunlight dipping into the usually clean room. It was hard for it to stay clean now since he spent most of his time in here brooding and moping.

The mattress dipped with the addition of the added weight. "Emmett, come on and talk to me."

He finally gave in and popped his head from underneath his pillow, blinking blearily at the person sitting next to him. "You just couldn't leave me alone, could you Edward?"

Edward gently smiled at him. "You're my brother. I'm supposed to check on you. After everything that's happened, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. "

The larger boy sat up a little and leaned against the headboard. "It only happened a few weeks ago, Ed. I'm still a little shocked and pissed off, but I'll be okay eventually."

Edward looked around the room that was covered in empty pizza boxes, burger wrappings, half- eaten ice cream tubs, and dirty clothes. Then he looked back at his brother. "Oh, yeah, you're doing great. I know it's fairly recent, but you can't keep living like this. You only go to school, and then you come straight home and spend your entire time in your room eating, playing video games, and being depressed. It's not healthy. "

The older boy squirmed against the headboard at all the things his brother said. Why did his younger brother have to be so smart?

"You made your point, but I can't pretend everything's okay, when it's not. So what do you want me to do?"

Edward sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "I want you to keep living your life. It's your senior year; you've got to enjoy it. Staying here cooped up in your room is not the answer," he paused and a smile crept on his face, "Actually, James and I are going to the movies. You should come too."

Emmett frowned and stared at the wall. "I don't know…"

"Jacob's coming; He actually called earlier," Edward said with a blush.

"Did he call for me or you?" he asked as he chuckled. His best friend and his younger brother were dating. It took some time for Emmett to get used to it. He still found it incredibly weird, but it seemed like the real thing.

"We were talking and he asked about you. He's worried about you too."

"Okay…Okay, I'll go. Enough with the worrying."

Edward finally got up and walked to the door. He turned around before leaving. "I think you'll have a good time, Emmett."

The older boy grunted and waved his brother out the door. "Alright, I did say I was going. You don't need to convince me anymore."

The shutting of the door was accompanied by laughter.

After a few minutes of marinating with his brother's words, a growling noise filled the room.

He didn't want to think about Edward's words and about how true they were. He knew he hadn't been taking care of himself. He concentrated on the demand of his stomach instead.

He made his way to the kitchen dressed in sweats and a tank top.

As he was leaning into the refrigerator, footsteps reached his ears. He grabbed the milk and stood up, pouring it into his cereal bowl. "Are you going to tell me how pathetic I am again? Dude, I told you I was going. What more do you want?"

He heard a snort and a body move closer to his, leaning against the kitchen island. He froze when the person started talking.

"As much as I love staying over, these little confessions are a little bit too much for me. But I'm glad you've decided to emerge from your cave and tag along with us."

Emmett gulped and turned around to face his brother's best friend.

James was standing there shirtless with a pair of pajama pants hanging low on his hips, his long blonde hair hanging loose over his shoulders.

"Don't you have a house? You're always over here," Emmett huffed out, turning around to his cereal, blushing at the half-nakedness of the other guy. Why did he walk around like this was his house?

He heard the guy chuckle and say, "I'm a little hurt, Emmett. You don't like me hanging around. I don't have anyone else. It's just my older sister and me."

Emmett felt bad and turned around to apologize, when he noticed the playful pout on James's face.

Then he got really annoyed. "Really, playing the orphan card. Dude that was low."

James just laughed as he walked by Emmett to get something out of the refrigerator. "Hey, it almost worked."

Emmett stiffened when James's hand brushed against his arm, sending bolts of tingling sensations down his arm. He quickly walked to the other side of the kitchen island, glaring at the other boy.

As James looked got a bottled water out and turned around, he stared over at Emmett. After a few seconds, the brunette became uncomfortable. Those amused looking eyes seemed to roam over his body.

It always happened like this; James would catch Emmett in the morning on a few occasions and stare at him. Sometimes he thought James was really creepy and the way he looked at him kind of freaked him out. _What did Edward see in him as a friend anyway?_

James and Edward had become friends a couple years ago in their freshmen year. They were virtually inseparable. Then in time Emmett found out why. They were both gay, so they found a friend and confidante in each other. They never dated. Well that was what Edward told him and he always wondered why they hadn't.

After a couple months of them being friends, James started spending more time at their house and with the family. Their parents (Esme and Carlisle) didn't seem to mind his continued visits.

It hadn't bothered Emmett at first either, but things started to get weird between them. Emmett couldn't put his finger on it, but he found himself spending less time with James because he just felt strange around the guy.

James broke the awkward silence. "I heard about you and Bella. I'm really sorry. I never got a chance to say anything earlier because you were always in your room, when I came over. I haven't really seen you that much these past couple of weeks."

The muscles in Emmett's jaw clenched, as he ducked down and finished his cereal. He walked back over to the sink, placing his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"I'll be fine. I've just been busy," Emmett replied.

He jumped, when a warm hand gripped his wrist. He looked up into green eyes.

As he continued to stare, those green eyes seem to soften a bit.

"Hey, you deserve better. If she couldn't see what she had, then she's an idiot," James whispered.

Emmett felt tears start to build up in his eyes. He felt like such a wuss. He was going to start crying in front of his brother's best friend.

As if sensing his distress, James pulled him into a hug and Emmett couldn't help but let the tears fall. He clung to James like he was the only thing that made sense in this world.

James rubbed his back and made little shushing sounds to soothe him.

When he finally stopped crying, Emmett quickly pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. Now, he was completely embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I'm so pathetic."

He looked up to face James; he was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't amusement, sympathy, or pity. It was anger.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Emmett. Bella cheated on you with that asshole. You have every right to be hurt. You just can't let it ruin you. She's out there moving on; it's time you did the same."

And with a searching look, James left the kitchen, sprinting up the stairs.

It took a few minutes for Emmett to gather his thoughts, but he returned to his room, feeling a little dazed and confused.

Then he heard the roar of an engine. He looked out the window and it was James's Mustang taking off down the dirt road.

He felt his gut twist. Did he do something wrong?

* * *

This is dedicated to TheGirlInThePinkScarf. Thanks for letting me steal your idea. XD

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett paused in front of his mirror, staring at his outfit. He had on a simple blue sweater and a dark pair of jeans with some sneakers of course. He was starting to get an eerie feeling from this entire thing. He reached up and smoothed his hair down. Then he stopped himself. _What the hell was he doing? He was only going out with his brother and some friends. Why was he acting like this was a date?_

He turned around just in time to see his brother leaning in the doorway of his bathroom, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Edward was wearing a black and white striped shirt with dark jeans. "You look especially nice this evening."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Edward, remind me why I'm going again."

" You've spent the entire day, moping in your room about your breakdown in front of James. Now, it's time you go out."

Emmett cringed from that particular memory. "I'm telling you. I think I freaked him out. You should've seen how fast he ran out of here after that. I don't think I can face him again."

He turned to look at his brother for confirmation, but he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Edward stared at him and shook his head. "You did not freak him out, alright. So, get over it. James will be here to pick us up, and Jacob's going to meet us there."

The larger boy watched his brother leave the doorway. He looked back in the mirror and really looked at his reflection. His blue eyes stared back at him.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, so why did Bella find it so easy to replace him. He was a nice guy on top of that. He couldn't figure out where he went wrong.

Edward's yell bought him from his thoughts. He bounded down the hall way and down the stairs. He rounded the corner to go into the living room and ran right into James.

They grabbed at each other to keep from falling. Emmett had his hands on the guy's shoulders, while James's hands found their way to his waist. Their faces were mere inches from each other.

Emmett felt his face warm up as he moved away. "Sorry about that."

He looked up into an amused face. "It's alright. Edward's already in the car, if you're ready."

James had on a clingy black shirt with a simple pair of jeans on. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He merely nodded and let James go out first as he locked the door.

He sat in the back seat, while Edward sat in the front.

As James started the car and drove down the dirt road, Edward looked in the rearview mirror and winked at him.

Emmett gave him a questioning look, but all he got in return was a mischievous smile.

The drive to the movies was a pleasant one. He sat there and listened to his brother and his friend talk with the radio blaring. They tried to include him in the conversation, but he wasn't feeling up to it. This would be his first time out in a while. That thought filled him with nervousness.

They finally made it to the movie theater. James drove into the parking lot and found a parking space.

Emmett was reaching for his door, when it opened by itself. He looked up and realized James had opened it for him. He got out and gave him a look but didn't say anything.

They all walked toward the theater. A tall figure dressed in a red shirt and jeans came into their view. Emmett couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face.

"Jacob," he called out as he ran a little to meet his best friend. The young man's eyes spotted them and he waved.

He didn't know why, but Jacob pulled him into a bear hug, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"Can't breathe," he wheezed out. Jacob released him with a sheepish look on his face but it soon turned anger. "Where the hell have you been Cullen? It's like I barely see you at school. I've talked to you what five times these past weeks. I had to get updates from Edward about how you were doing."

Emmett had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, man. I really am."

The anger seemed to melt off Jacob's face and a look of understanding replaced it. "Alright, I forgive you, but don't do that shit anymore. I'm your best friend; I'm the last person you need to block out."

Emmett smiled and nodded. Edward walked up and hugged his boyfriend. Emmett looked away when they shared a kiss. He was comfortable with them being together, but he wasn't that comfortable about it.

James stopped beside Emmett, glancing over at him. "You alright."

The brunette looked over at the blonde with a slight smile that was returned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Edward and Jacob had their arms hooked around each other, gazing at the other two.

The tallest teen cleared his throat. "Now, that we're all here and you guys had my ass waiting out in the front. Who's ready for flesh-eating zombies?"

Everyone raised their hand, smiling and laughing.

They all got in line to buy tickets. Emmett grumbled at this. "How come you didn't buy our tickets for us, Jacob?"

"Are you kidding me? Like you would've paid me back," Jacob scoffed.

Edward nudged him with his elbow. "I would've paid you back."

Jacob rubbed his arm and smirked. "I wouldn't have asked _you_, too. Just those two asshats."

Edward smiled and looped his arm through Jacob's, snuggling into his side.

Emmett rolled his eyes. _His brother was such a girl sometimes._

He and James caught each other's eyes and proceeded to make vomiting noises behind the happy couple, which only garnered laughs from the two other boys.

Then they all started laughing. It made Emmett feel a lot better than he had in a long time. He was actually having fun.

But he was happiness was short-lived. A familiar voice came up behind him.

"No, I don't want to see that movie. It's too scary."

Before he could stop himself, he whipped around coming face to face with Bella.

"E…Emmett," she stuttered. She looked as the other three boys turned around to face her. Her hand was linked with Mike Newton's.

Emmett felt a sharp pain in his chest. Here she was with the guy she cheated with. "B…Bella."

Anger soon replaced his hurt. "You came here with him."

Bella frowned and held onto a scared looking Mike. "Yes, I did. We're together, now."

Emmett balled up his fist. He didn't get a chance to kick Mike's ass the first time because he had been in shock. Now here they were outside of school and he had his chance.

Just as he was about to swing, a strong hand gripped his arm. He looked up and it was James.

"Hello, Bella," he said coldly. Emmett was surprised at the look James was giving her. If looks could kill.

Bella scowled and looked around at the other two who were sending her the exact same look. "Let's go somewhere else, Mike. This place has suddenly lost my interest."

She made sure to say the last part, while looking at Emmett. He watched as she walked away holding hands with Newton.

Emmett felt his carefully placed mask shatter into pieces. His breathing became harsh and he felt his knees go weak.

He tipped over a little and landed into a solid strong body.

"Emmett, are you okay?" James asked with a hand on his waist and another on his shoulder.

Jacob and Edward came to his side helping to balance him.

Emmett simply shook his head. "I want to go home."

Edward touched his brother's face worriedly. "You want to go home; we'll go home."

James spoke up. "I'll take him home, Edward. You and Jacob go have fun."

"I don't know," Edward said, as he glanced over at his boyfriend who was worried as well.

Emmett found his voice. "It's okay Edward. Don't let me ruin your night. Just go on."

The younger brother still looked unsure, but he nodded his agreement.

He stood there and watched his best friend help his brother to the car.

Jacob slipped a hand into his. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Emmett's going to be okay. He just needs time, and James will take care of him." Edward sighed and got back in line, squeezing the hand in his appreciatively. A smile tugged on his lips at Jacob's last statement.

The Mustang took off down the street with Emmett in the passenger's seat. A comfortable silence settled over them.

Music took up the space between them. Emmett just sat back in the seat, looking out the window.

Soon the car pulled up in front of his house. The engine was turned off, but he didn't get out.

"I can't believe after almost three years; she can move on to someone else like it's nothing. Did you see the way she looked at me, like I was some disgusting bug," Emmett choked up on his last words.

He turned to gaze at James and the other guy was leaning over the gear shift into Emmett's space.

A hand reached out and cupped his cheek, wiping away the few spilled tears. "Like I said before you deserve better. Apparently those three years didn't mean much to Bella."

Emmett let out a shaky breath. "I wish I could say the same. I thought I loved her. I wish I could forget all about her."

"Well, the only way to do that is to move on and keep doing the things you love. It won't be easy, but at least it'll help," James murmured, still caressing his cheek.

Emmett leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Then he realized what he was doing and jumped away as if scalded.

James dropped his hand but not before smiling. He got out the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for Emmett.

Emmett got annoyed about being treated like a girl. He got out and shut the car door, eyes set on James.

"Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like we're that close," Emmett asked, confusion evident on his face.

The other boy only chuckled. "Are you really that thick-headed Emmett?"

The brunette brows furrowed."What?! Just tell me why."

Before he finished the sentence, Emmett found himself backed into the car, a warm body crowding around his own. Their chests were pressed together. James's hands rested on either side of his head, trapping him in.

James leaned in, his eyes set on a pair of lips. "I want you."

* * *

James is already making his move. XD

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Y…You want me. What the hell? That's not funny," he said, as he placed his hands on James's chest to push him away.

James only pressed closer, trapping the hands between their bodies. "Who said I was kidding? I'm very serious. I've wanted you this entire time. But you were with Bella," he spat out the name as if it was poison.

Everything started to make sense. The way James looked at him. Why Emmett became uncomfortable being around him? He must've sensed it subconsciously.

Emmett pushed him away and watched as the other boy stumbled back a few steps, looking at him in surprise. "I'm not gay, James. I've never liked boys and I never will."

He expected James to yell and stomp around, but he started to laugh instead.

James stopped laughing and let his gaze roll over Emmett's body, making the other boy squirm in place.

"You keep telling yourself that, Emmett," he murmured, as he took in the blush over the brunette's face.

"I am not gay," he ground out. He was starting to get really pissed off. He liked girls and breasts.

James smiled and shrugged. "Well, I think otherwise. I can prove it to you, if you want."

Emmett moved past the other boy towards the front door. "I don't need you to prove anything to me. I think I would know what I like."

"Or maybe you're just confused. I'm telling you I want to help you figure this out and as an added bonus I get you."

Emmett spun around and glared at him. "You think this is some game…"

James interrupted him."I didn't call this a game, but we can make it one, if you like. I am being honest here about how I feel. I think you might feel the same. All I want is a chance to prove it to you."

Emmett stared at him, letting the words sink in. He hesitated before sputtering; "You don't know what you're talking about. You're delirious or something."

James merely stared at him, licking his lips sensually. He saw Emmett's eyes flick down towards his mouth and he knew he had a way in.

He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Emmett. His hands reached out to grip firm hips and pulled the other body towards his own.

James leaned in slightly, seeing the mixture of confusion and lust in the other boy's eyes.

He brushed his lips against Emmett's. He expected a punch maybe if Emmett was really serious but not this.

He couldn't help but smirk as Emmett seemed to lean forward to meet his lips, but he released the hips in his hands, backing away.

Emmett stumbled forward and glanced at James, his cheeks turning even redder. A look of shock passed over his face at what just happened.

"Yeah, you're totally not into guys," James said, looking at him with a smug expression on his face.

Emmett backed away, quickly pressing himself into the front door. He was still in a state of shock of what he let happen. James follwed him and once again trapped him between the door and a warm muscular body.

A hand came up and gently touched his face. Green eyes set on wide eyes. "It's not something to be afraid of. You will be mine, Emmett. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to convince you myself."

He pressed an innocent kiss to a curved cheek and walked to his car and got in.

The black Mustang took off down the road. Dust exploding into the air as the car sped down the twisting road.

Emmett stood there, eyes blinking. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Hope I didn't take too long. Thing is I had this chapter already written. Then I redid it because I wasn't happy with it.

I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted it to be longer like the others. It was another part to it, but I felt like this was the right place to stop.

Hope you like it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Sunday passed without any visits from James.

Jacob stopped by and spent the day with them, watching movies. It actually put him in a good mood, but he couldn't seem to get James out of his head.

That simple graze of lips had set Emmet's body on fire, yet he wasn't into guys, and it didn't make any sense to him. He simply brushed it off as his hormones getting the best of him. There was no way there was going to be a repeat of that kiss; he would make sure of it. He didn't want to tell Edward for some reason. He just didn't feel like it was something to tell at this moment.

It was now Monday as he drove into the school parking lot. He parked his Jeep in his usual spot and watched his brother hop out of the passenger seat. He took a deep breath of the spring air, feeling relieved that soon he would be graduating.

"Come on, Emmett. Jacob wants to see me before I go to class. You're moving like an old man," Edward complained.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at him and got out too, locking the doors.

They walked into the school knocking into each other playfully. They met up with Jacob in front of his locker.

He and Edward shared a kiss, while Emmett pretended to not look for James.

Emmett let out a grunt when he was put into a headlock.

"What are you looking for, Emmett? I seriously hope it's not Bella," Jacob asked, losing the struggle, when Emmett elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nothing. I wasn't looking for anybody, you jerk," he replied as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

Edward stood there laughing at them and shaking his head. He looked at his watch and he said, "Shit, I have to be in class early today. I'm supposed to help the teacher set up something in lab."

He kissed Jacob on the cheek which earned some giggles and pointing from a group of girls standing by a set of lockers. He rolled his eyes and waved bye to the other two boys.

They both watched his retreating back before turning to each other.

Jacob grinned and winked at the girls, eliciting some more giggles and blushes. He turned back to his opened locker, getting his books out. "I swear it's like we're going to a school full of fan girls or something."

Emmett snorted. "You don't seem to mind it all that much."

He and Jacob started walking to their first class, being as they were both seniors and shared a class.

"Well, I don't. It's just really funny to see the looks on their faces when Edward and I kiss. Then sometimes it gets annoying. I'm starting to think they like gay guys more than the straight ones."

Emmett couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped his mouth.

They made it to their first class without a minute to spare. They listened to the teacher drone on and on. Then tell them to answer some questions out of the book. Luckily, they were sitting right next to each other at a table, so they leaned over and worked together.

"Okay, don't get pissed, but what's going on with you? I mean I know about Bella, but you've been acting weird since Saturday night. When I came over you acted all weird, when Edward mentioned James. Did James do something?" Jacob whispered, gazing at him curiously.

Emmett wanted to deny everything, but this was his best friend. He had been hiding from him enough as it is.

He let out a sigh of frustration. "If I tell you better not tell Edward or I will cut your balls off and that's a promise."

Jacob held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Castration isn't necessary. Just tell me what happened."

He leaned closer. "He said he wanted me and he kind of kissed me."

"Holy shit!" Jacob said loudly. Every head in the classroom turned at looked at them. Some even started laughing at the outburst. Emmett felt his entire face turn red.

"Please watch your language, Mr. Black," the teacher said with a disapproving frown.

After Jacob finished apologizing, he settled back in his seat, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Wow, what did you do?"

This is when the blush on the other boy's face increased. "Well, I told him he was crazy. But he told me he was going to prove I liked him back."

He glanced up at Jacob's wide eyes.

"He didn't force himself on you. Cause I can kick his ass for you if you want."

Emmett smiled at his friend's protectiveness. "It wasn't anything like that. He just caught me off guard."

Jacob studied his friend's blushing face. "Do you like him?" He had to ask. His friend was acting all coy and shit about it. He wasn't freaking out like any other straight guy would.

"I'm not gay!" Emmett retorted, once again drawing the attention and laughter of the class.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for that update on your sexual preference, but could you keep it down," the teacher reiterated his disapproval.

The brunette seemed to shrink into himself.

Jacob let out a small smile. "I just asked you a question. You didn't have to get all defensive. Makes me think you might like him."

Emmett frowned. "I don't like him and whose side are you own anyway?"

The other boy blinked a few times. "I'm on your side. I was just making sure. Jeeze." Jacob stared at him for a moment, studying him curiously.

Emmett huffed as they finished their work in silence. He said goodbye to his friend and went to his other classes. He headed toward one of the classes he shared with James, a computer class, but he wasn't there.

He had relatively few classes with Jacob and it kind of gave him some time to think. His thoughts were centered on a certain blonde. _Where was he? Was he embarrassed now over his actions?_ _Did he regret them? _Emmett wasn't sure why that particular thought sent a slither of disappointment through his body, but he ignored the feeling.

When the day was over and he had just finished talking to Alice, one of his other friends, in physical education class, Emmett walked out of the school, feeling strange.

Edward and Jacob were already waiting at the car. They noticed the look on the brunette's face.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" his best friend asked.

He looked up as if he was distracted and shook his head of the confusing thoughts. "Oh, nothing. You ready to go?"

Edward and Jacob looked at each other.

"Well, actually, Jacob and I are heading out to his house," his brother responded with a blush.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed, and then a look of understanding passed over Emmett's face.

"Oh…you guys can go to our house. I'll just go hang out somewhere else for a few hours."

Just as Jacob was going to accept the deal, Edward interrupted him and vehemently shook his head.

"No, you should go home to you own bed. You look like you need the rest," Edward finished, glaring at Jacob to agree.

Emmett glanced between them. "O…kay, I'll go home, if it's that big of a deal."

After he said bye to them and got in his Jeep and took off. He looked in his rearview mirror to see them talking rather animatedly with each other.

He only sighed and pushed their weirdness, well his brother's weirdness, to the back of his mind.

He drove through the streets of Forks with his radio turned up loud to block out the wave of thoughts taking over his mind.

As he drove up the dirt road to their house and he caught sight of the front yard, Emmett felt a fluttering sensation form in his chest.

A Mustang was parked out front.

* * *

This chapter is mostly about showing how much Emmett misses James and to show that he has confided in someone about this.

I hope to bring Alice into the story more. I really do like her as a character.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

When Emmett pulled into the driveway beside the Mustang, he turned off his car and grabbed his backpack. He was just going to pretend like nothing happened Saturday night. He jumped out of his Jeep to face the person lounging on the porch.

"James, what are you doing here?" he asked and before he could stop himself, "And why weren't you at school today?"

The blonde heard the emotion in Emmett's voice and strode off the porch toward the other boy.

He gazed over the brunette in amusement. "First of all, I always come over after we've finished school. And I was handling some business today. Just didn't make it to school in time."

Emmett frowned at the vague answer to his second question. He waited for James to flirt or do something, but all the blonde did was look around and dig at the dirt with his sneaker.

He took a shaky breath and walked around the other boy to open the front door. He felt very confused.

"Edward's gone off with Jake. I'm pretty sure he won't be back for a few hours."

A smirk curled across the other boy's face as he followed behind him. "Well, I guess I'll just hang out here until he comes back."

Emmett felt a little thrill of excitement race down his spine at the thought of being alone with him again. He angrily stomped it back down. "Yeah, you can hang out here and wait for Edward. I'm going to my room," he muttered as he opened the door and walked toward the stairs.

He expected some smart-ass remark referring to how he was being a liar about his feelings, but nothing came. He looked behind him and caught sight of James walking into the kitchen, removing his favorite leather jacket.

_Did he just get ignored?_

And for some reason that hurt his feelings.

He mentally slapped himself. _Why did he care if James was paying him any attention or not? _

But Emmett couldn't help the little part of him that was a little upset about it. He stomped up to his room, making sure to make a lot of noise and slammed his door.

He tossed his backpack to the ground and looked into the mirror above his dresser, shaking his head. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

He kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto his bed. Homework could wait, apparently he was going crazy. Maybe he just needed to take a nap or something.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

His dreams started off pleasant enough, but then it turned into something else entirely.

It was him and James talking, then they were hugging, then kissing, then James doing something with his mouth that had Emmett moaning like a whore.

He awoke with a groan and a tell-tell sign of his dreams. He couldn't believe he had got a hard-on from thinking about a guy. He tried to will it away but that wasn't working.

It was starting to get painful now. He quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He made sure the water was extremely cold.

But unfortunately, his erection would still not go away, the stubborn bastard. "I hate you sometimes," he whispered to his penis.

He really didn't want to touch it because he knew why it was there in the first place. It was because he had dreamed of those soft lips wrapped around his…"Oh, fuck it," he grunted.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump it. He tried to visualize some girl's lips on his cock, but his thoughts kept going back to James instead. It certainly didn't take much with his imagination focused on the blonde.

Just a few more tugs and he came all over his hand, the name James falling from his lips.

He slumped against the wall, just having the best orgasm he's had in a while. He ignored the fact that the name he called out was a guy's name. He got out of the shower and put on a grey t-shirt with some blue sweats.

When he was getting dressed, he noticed his door was slightly open and a jolt of unease shot through his body. He was so sure he had closed it, but he didn't remember locking it. _What if James had heard him?_

Anger washed over him. The guy had been ignoring him all day and now he was spying on him. He stomped down the hallway and the stairs into the living room, where James was draped along the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Said boy glanced at Emmett and quirked an eyebrow, and then returned his eyes to the television. That was when Emmett broke.

He went to the television and turned it off, standing in front of it with his hands on hips.

"Who the hell do you think they are?" he growled at.

James sighed and put his popcorn on the small table in front of the couch. He turned his attention to the boy now glaring at him. "What are you talking about now?"

"You…You tell me that you want me then you ignore me and pretend like nothing happened. What the hell, James. If you're playing head games with me, it's not fucking funny."

The blonde looked extremely pleased when Emmett finished. "You see that just shows me that you do care if you have my attention or not. I wasn't ignoring you either, far from it. I was just giving you some space. I figured after what I said, you'd be a little confused right now."

Emmett's hands fell from his hips and his face seemed to cave in. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He fell for that so easily.

"God, I sound like such a girl," he mumbled as he put his hands over his face.

He heard chuckling and then an amused voice. "Come over here and sit down, Emmett."

Emmett removed his hands and walked over to the couch and sat on the far end away from James.

James laughed at this, but his eyes narrowed as the grey shirt the brunette was wearing rode up a little exposing creamy white skin.

The other boy looked over and noticed the look on James's face and blushed immediately, recalling certain parts of his dreams.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asked innocently, "you're face is all red."

Then, Emmett remembered something and he got angry all over again. He had completely forgotten the real reason he had came down here in the first place. "Were you in my room earlier?"

A big grin spread across the blonde's face. "Why? Were you doing something you didn't want me to see?"

The brunette stood up and pointed accusingly at the other guy. "You were in my room. I knew it. My hormones were just acting up; I don't know why I dreamed about you."

Then James really started laughing. "I was never in your room, but I'm glad to know you're thinking about me even in your dreams."

"Oh, fuck," Emmett said, as he desolately flopped down onto the couch. He had put his foot in his mouth again. He had just given James all the ammo he needed to use against him.

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the body scooting extremely close to his own.

He jumped when an arm was placed around his shoulders and his body was tugged toward the other's. His eyes met green orbs dancing with mirth and lust and something else.

He shuddered when the hand on his shoulder brushed against the skin of his arm. "James…What…"

His voice sounded so weak to his own ears. He grunted as he was pushed against the arm of the sofa. James's upper body was neatly blanketing his upper body. A muscled thigh was pressed between his legs.

The heat from the body above him seeped through his thin shirt into his skin setting his body on fire.

Green eyes roved over his face, curiously and almost lovingly. The arm around his shoulder was removed and instead was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

The arm felt so strong and sure around him. Emmett almost felt comforted in a way. He was breathing heavy.

James leaned forward and brushed their lips together, gauging his reaction. He pulled away staring at him with jade-colored eyes. He leaned down to his neck.

"You don't need to fight this, Emmett," James whispered against his neck, while placing small kisses along his jaw.

The lips moving against his neck sent a shudder through his body. He couldn't even open his mouth to say anything. He was too hypnotized by the body pressing him firmly into the couch and the thigh pushing between his legs. His legs twitched because they were very tempted to wrap around James's waist.

"What did you dream about, Emmett? Did you dream about me kissing you all over your body? Or was I running my hands all over that beautiful skin of yours? Or maybe I was sucking your cock? Or maybe I was fucking you into the bed?" he huskily whispered as sucked on Emmett's earlobe.

A strangled noise escaped Emmett's lips. His breathing increased and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Tell me you want me, Emmett, and I'm all yours," James said lowly. He was now facing Emmett and leaned down and placed a searing full kiss on his lips. Their lips molded to each other hungrily.

Just when it was getting good, James pulled away.

Emmett opened his mouth to complain, but a finger was placed over his lips.

"You have to tell me how you feel first," the blonde repeated softly.

Emmett hesitated. He wasn't gay, but why did James make him feel this way.

A few minutes passed without any words passing from his mouth.

James's brows furrowed and he immediately pulled away from him. He sat back at the other end of the couch.

The brunette hadn't moved from the spot that he had been arranged into by strong hands. He felt cold now without the heat of the other boy's body and he really missed it.

"J…James," he stuttered, his voice sounding low and rough.

He was interrupted by a door opening and voice calling out his name.

Edward walked into the living room, looking over the both of them curiously. "Hey, Emmett, James."

James seemed to shake himself and get himself together. He stood up and faced his best friend with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, Edward, let's go upstairs and talk, man."

Edward noticed the look on James's face and nodded. He glanced over at his flushed brother and grinned though.

The two boys left for upstairs and Emmett was left on the couch. He put a finger to his lips, unable to chase away the sensation of those lips pressed to his.

_What was he going to do?_

* * *

You see that. I gave you guys two chapters.

And also, somebody's in denial. XD

I wanted to put alot of interaction between James and Emmett in this chapter, since last chapter didn't have any James.

Hope you liked this one.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

As several weeks passed by and Emmett's confusion and his feelings seemed to increase over time. And once again, James was very much absent from his life those many weeks.

Sure Emmett saw him in school, but James kept his distance. Emmett even saw him at his house, but James stayed away from him mostly spending his day with Edward shut up in rooms. He almost felt like James was avoiding him. He couldn't help but feel a jolt of jealousy knowing Edward was spending more time with the blonde. If Edward wasn't so in love with Jacob, he would have thought there was something going on between them.

He had to remind himself the two were best friends. He wanted to talk to James, but he didn't want to push it at the same time. He was relieved that the flirting had stopped, but he felt disappointed and empty at the same time.

Esme and Carlisle had come home from their vacation to find their son in such a discontent state. He didn't say anything to them about James; they really seemed to care about the guy, and he didn't want to make things any more awkward as they already were.

Emmett decided the only way to get answers was to talk to Edward. For some reason his relationship with Edward had changed a bit. It felt tenser and he couldn't understand why. He talked to Jacob about it, but the tall teen had refused to get in the middle of their siblings' spat. He told Emmett to stop being a pussy and talk to his brother.

He walked to his brother's room and knocked a few times. He made sure James wasn't here, when he finally gathered the courage to find answers.

"Come in," Edward's voice called out. Emmett carefully opened the door to see his brother, lying across his bed reading a book.

Edward glanced up at him and gave a small smile. He sat up to make room for him.

Emmett sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from his brother. "Edward, we need to talk."

He heard a sigh. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did I do something wrong? Are you pissed off at me?" Emmett asked his tone filled with the smallest hint of hurt.

The bed shifted as Edward came and sat by his brother.

"If I've been acting weird, Emmett I'm very sorry. It's just been a lot going on."

Emmett turned and stared at the sincere look on his brother's face. "Oh, okay. I just thought you were pissed at me. We haven't been spending that much time together. It's like you're always with Jacob or James," He said James's name with a little bit of bitterness.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Well, James is going through some things. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

Emmett nodded and bit his lip. _What was going on with James? Did Edward know about James's feelings for him?_

"Edward, is there something serious going on with James?"

Edward's expression was unreadable. "I can't tell you, Emmett. He made me promise."

A thought popped in his head. Maybe he could try another way to get it out of him.

"Edward, has James told you anything about me?"

The other boy quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why would he do that?"

Emmett nervously fidgeted on the bed.

"Did he mention me?"

"He asked about you a few times. He hasn't seen you much," Edward murmured, his head hanging down a bit.

"It's not my fault. He's the one who's avoiding me," Emmett retorted defensively. He felt a warm sensation in his chest, knowing the blonde was asking about him.

He knew having feelings for a guy was something his brother would be able to give advice about, but he couldn't talk to his brother about it.

He just couldn't.

Besides, he just wanted to clear up things between them and to find out how James was doing.

"I wasn't trying to say anything, Emmett. I will tell you his though. James told me had feelings for someone and got rejected, so he's a bit down about that. I'm sure you can relate to that, you wanting somebody who doesn't want you back," Edward said, his eyes trained on the opposite wall.

Emmett's back stiffened and he couldn't help the guilt wash over him, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah, I can relate, but I also know you can't force things when it's not there," he replied back, anger mixing in with his guilt.

He was angry at James for confusing him and he was angry with himself. He was not gay; he did not want the blonde. Yet, why was he thinking about the other boy all the time?

Then out of nowhere Edward asked, "Have you been thinking about Bella much?"

A sick realization coiled itself around the older boy's insides. He had thought about Bella less and less over the past weeks. The weeks had morphed into three months. _How could he have not noticed? _

Instead his thoughts had strayed to someone else. He had become consumed with thoughts of James and that scared the shit out of him.

He stood up quickly, trying to get his ragged breathing under control. The epiphany literally knocked the breath out of him.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Edward asked with concern. He noticed the color drain out of his brother's face.

Emmett turned to look at his brother. "I d…don't even know anymore."

He opened the door and quickly walked to his room.

Edward stood up and stared at his closing door, a feeling of regret churning in his guts. _Maybe he had gone too far._

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Lot of schoolwork and tests this week.

I actually got inspired by one of the comments by JustOnePogostick, who I thank for coming over and reading my story. And I thank TheGirlInThePinkScarf for sending me some readers. :D

I don't want it seem like James is taking advantage of Emmett. He's just been crushing on him for a long time and just got over excited that maybe he had a chance, but yeah it was bad timing. XD

Anways, hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett squirmed in bed, his conversation with Edward unearthing memories that he thought he had buried.

He was never going to get to sleep, not until he thought through everything.

_Flashback_

_As they walked toward school, Emmett looked over and saw Bella grinning at the eyes focused on them, cuddling up into his arm. _

_He let out a sigh. She was certainly putting on a show. _

_She basked at the dozens of eyes focused on them. They were the new it-couple or at least that's what Edward told him. _

_When he looked down into a glee-filled face, he couldn't help but smile back. He was really lucky._

_Emmett made his way onto the field. The cheers of the crowd thundered in his ears. Adrenaline coursed through his body. This was the biggest game of his life. _

_He got into position; he glanced up into the stands. An empty spot that was usually taken caught his attention._

_Bella was not there. _

_He quickly shook the disappointment from his mind and focused on the incoming snap. _

_Bella stood next to her locker, looking into a mirror fixing her hair. She looked up at Emmett's mouth moving and rolled her eyes._

_Emmett noticed his girlfriend's inattention. "Bella," he called._

_She looked up in irritation. "What?"_

"_I'm trying to tell you that I got in a fight with one of my friends, and I need some advice."_

_She frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. I have to go to class."_

_Emmett watched in mild annoyance as she closed her locker and walked away._

_Emmett stared at the television and flipped channels as someone moved impatiently next to him _

_He finally looked over at the sound of an exaggerated sigh."What's wrong?"_

_Bella was pouting. "You're so busy watching that stupid game that you forgot about me."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I have been paying attention to you. I just want to watch the game."_

_Bella frowned, stood up, and started walking toward the door. _

_Emmett got up and followed his obviously pissed off girlfriend. "What did I do now?"_

_She glared back at him. "When you can spare me some attention, let me know?"_

_A twitch formed in his jaw. He hated coming to parties like this. He barely knew anyone here. He scoured the crowd for Bella. It was her idea to come here in the first place; they sort of got separated in the mass of bodies. _

_His eyes finally landed on a couple grinding on the dance floor. Then they leaned forward and kissed._

_He pushed past unknown faces and yanked the two people apart._

"_Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Emmett growled in her ear. _

_The look he sent Tyler sent the poor boy scampering away in terror. _

_She tugged her arm out of his grip, staring at him with a dazed look in her eyes."Relax, we were just having fun."_

"_Are you drunk?" he asked. "I'm fine," she retorted, walking away from him toward some friends she knew but he didn't. _

_He let out a sigh and went after her, taking her to the car. He would let it slide this time because she was drunk. _

_But never again._

These moments were the epitome of their relationship.

Bella constantly wanting his attention, but he didn't get the same effort in return.

It hadn't been like that at first. The first year and a half had been great, almost perfect. They truly were the definition of two lovesick teenagers. They had been nearly inseparable. He was the quarterback of the football team and she had been the new kid. They had found their way to each other.

Edward would tease him about Bella planning their first meeting and getting together with him, but he would laugh it off.

They had been happy at one time.

Somewhere along the line, she had changed.

And maybe he had too and didn't notice it.

The last year and half of their relationship had been like a rollercoaster. Sometimes it felt like flying and other times it felt like they were both drowning.

The first year and couple months was what kept him there with her. He loved her. He hadn't been ready to give that up.

He knew that she felt the same.

But, now that he thought about it.

It had all went to her head.

He was one of the most popular kids at Forks High School and with that came a lot of partying, temptation, and popularity.

Bella had been strong at first, but she let it all change her.

She started dressing differently and acting far different from the girl who had face planted right in front of his feet and had gotten up with a smile on her face that had been just for him.

She even stopped treating like he was someone special. Instead of her boyfriend, he had felt at times like her trophy that she proudly showed off at school and social events.

He never let that get to him much. He figured that it was just a phase and that he would get **his** Bella back.

Unfortunately, it didn't happen like that.

It had been just a normal day, and he went to her house to surprise her with roses.

Just because he wanted to.

The surprise turned out to be for him. There was his first love having sex with Mike Newton, the new 'heartthrob' of Forks High.

He had been in such a state of shock, all he could do was yell and scream, then get the hell out of there before he tore Sheriff Swan's house apart.

Last thing, he needed was to be arrested for doing something stupid out of anger.

Emmett sighed as the memories swirled in his head. This was the type of person Bella was now. She was no longer the Bella he loved.

It just took some time for his mind to finally realize that.

In part it was because of James.

James had been gentle with him and paid attention to him.

Yeah, maybe that was why he had been thinking about the guy so much. That had to be the reason.

He didn't have feelings for James; he had been confused. He had needed attention and that's what he got when he was with the blonde.

Emmett turned on his side and faced his window, looking out at the moon light shining through the blinds.

He understood it now. He would always love Bella, but he was done with moping over her.

And he definitely did not have feelings for James.

"Definitely not," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep at last.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

I wanted to show Bella and Emmett's relationship or at least give you an idea of what happened and what changed.

I have a plan for the next chapter; it's already in my head. ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Voices and laughter carried across the cafeteria. The clattering of trays and shuffling of sneakers also joined the voices. The scent of pizza filled the air. Emmett's eyes trained themselves on his food. The tension at the table was thick and a tad uncomfortable.

He was sitting beside Edward at the round table, who had Jacob on his other side. And James positioned on Jacob's other side. Three chairs took up the space between him and James. To Emmett it felt like the Atlantic Ocean. He hated this; he hated how they were now, at least before they were cordial to each other. Now, they were just throwing glances each other and barely muttering a few words to each other.

Edward and Jacob tried to fill up the silence with chattering, but it wasn't easy.

Emmett took a chance and looked up. Green eyes met his and a blush crossed his cheeks. A muffled chuckle reached his ears. He ground his teeth and bought his face up again.

Jacob and James were absorbed in conversation. He turned his head to his brother who was looking at him with sympathy.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly, noticing his brother's distress.

Emmett just nodded and offered a false smile. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little distracted by school."

Jacob jumped into the conversation. "Me, too man. Psych class is killing me, man. I should've chosen an easier elective or something."

James snorted. "Here, I thought psychology was easy. I made an A. Maybe with all that brawn, something else had to be sacrificed," he purred smugly.

"Oh, screw you, man. Didn't you get kept back a grade? What does that make you?" Jacob replied. A hand was placed on his arm in comfort. He threw a smile at his boyfriend.

The blonde smirked at these words. "We had just moved to Forks, and I got a little distracted, nothing too serious. What's your excuse?"

Emmett couldn't stop a smile from tugging at his lips as James and Jacob went back and forth, throwing little jabs. He felt himself falling back into the ease of things, of how it used to be before James told him how he felt.

That was until Emmett's eyes met James's and a warm sensation curled its way through his gut; he averted his eyes.

He missed the little grin that curved the other boy's lips. Edward glanced between them and sent a little warning look to James.

The grin fell from James's face. He reigned in his emotions and focused on eating his fries.

Edward looked up and smiled as Alice glided their way; she was followed by two very good-looking blonde kids. Emmett noticed his brother's gaze, and he stared in the same direction.

Alice was a very good friend of theirs. She was like a bouncing ball of energy. It figures she would bring the new people to be introduced to them first.

She bought the two new people to their table with a smile on her face.

"Hi, you guys," Alice said with bubbling excitement. They returned her hellos as she turned to the boy and girl standing beside her, who obviously seemed amused by her enthusiasm.

"This is Emmett, his brother Edward, Edward's boyfriend Jacob, and that's James. They're my best guy friends. And this is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper. They are the newest students to our school. I volunteered to show them around," Alice revealed.

Emmett tried to listen to Alice, but he couldn't ignore the way this Jasper dude was looking at James. He was interested, very interested, and James was staring right back with a cocky grin on his face. He was concentrating on that so much. He missed the way Rosalie was gazing at him.

A sharp elbow to his ribs garnered his attention back to the present. He glared at Edward who tilted his head toward the new students. He realized everyone was staring at him; while he had been too busy engrossed in watching James and Jasper_. Their names even sounded good together. He really disliked Jasper now._

A blush spread across his face. "Uh, what?"

Then everyone started laughing. He felt his face get even warmer.

Rosalie threw him a smile that could light up a room. _God, that was corny._ But, it was true. Now that he really looked Rosalie was fucking gorgeous. All blue eyes and blonde hair and a body that any supermodel would kill for.

"I was saying that I heard that this was your and Jacob's last year before you go off to college. Jasper and I are also seniors," Rosalie repeated, an amused expression on her face. She took a seat next to Emmett, leaning a little into his personal space.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, not sure what else to say. He glanced away from Rosalie's alluring eyes to glance around at the table.

Jasper had taken the chair beside James. They were talking or flirting with each other; it made Emmett feel anxious. Alice smiled happily and sat in the middle, drawing Edward and Jacob into a conversation.

A soft hand touched his and he jumped, attention returning to Rosalie.

"Looks like you've got a short attention span."

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I've just been distracted lately."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm sure I could do something about that. I'm very good at distracting people from distractions."

His lips curled up into a nervous smile. She was flirting with him. What the hell? He wasn't ready for this. He had just gotten over Bella. Then there was James. He glanced over at the blonde and his eyes narrowed. James and Jasper were leaning closely to each other and whispering. He felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

Wait, what he was thinking? He had no right to be jealous, beside it was obvious that the thing with James had been a bad dream. It seemed it was easy for James to get over his little crush now. Well, if that's how he was going to play it. Emmett could too.

"Is that right? I'll guess you'll have to show me your technique."

Rosalie curled her fingers around his arm with a little half-smirk. "I'll be happy to demonstrate it for you."

* * *

I don't have much to say right now. My mom and I just got into an argument.

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett discovered that he and Rosalie had a few classes together, so they continued to flirt back and forth. He felt a bulb of unease settle in the bottom of his stomach. It was the end of the day, and he was standing by his car with Rosalie leaning into his side, playing with his fingers. He did nothing to stop her. It seemed like she was waiting for him to ask her out.

_Well, damn, she sure moves fast. _

He waited for his brother to walk out of school, so he could get his head together. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to ask her out? He wasn't so sure. He needed to think about this some more.

He loudly let out a sigh of relief, when Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and James walked out together, laughing and talking. Tyler was also with them. He knew Tyler were friends with James and Edward and sometimes talked, but not a lot, so he wondered what they were talking about. He didn't see Alice, maybe she had already left. He couldn't help but feel she had done that purposefully. She had left the twins with them.

As the group reached them, Rosalie pulled away and stood in front of him with a demure smile on her face. "It's been nice talking to you, Emmett. I hope I get to give you that lesson."

He smiled nervously. "Uh, I'll be looking forward to it."

Just as she was about to walk away, Jasper came up and put an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like we've just been invited to a party on Saturday, sister."

"Really? And whose party would this be?" she asked curiously.

"That would be my boy, Eric. I'm Tyler by the way," he said, as he sidled up to her side between her and Emmett. He reached out and took her hand, placing a kiss on it.

His antics caused everybody to start laughing. Rosalie arched a delicate eyebrow and smirked. "I'm Rosalie," she replied. Tyler returned her grin.

"Where's Eric?" Edward asked, looking across the parking lot.

"He's finishing up some things for the school newspaper. He told me to invite you guys. You guys know where it is. I'll see you guys there. Goodbye, Miss Rosalie. I hope you'll come," Tyler added, as he winked at her. He said goodbye to the rest of them as he walked away.

Jacob just shook his head. "That dude. I just don't know about him sometimes."

"Well, I've got to go to work; I'll see you guys tonight," James said, as he headed toward his car. Jasper took his arm off Rosalie and ran after James.

James stopped for a minute as Jasper headed him a little slip of paper. They said bye to each other and, Jasper walked back to where the others were standing by Emmett's car.

"Aww, that's so cute. My little brother has a little crush," Rosalie teased. The younger twin found himself blushing. "It's not like that," he tried to explain.

Emmett tried to laugh along with everyone else, but it came out sounding awkward. This was really starting to get to him.

"Why don't we meet at our house and we can all go together? Since you just moved to Forks, you don't have to keep navigating everywhere," Edward told the twins.

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds good to me." She talked to his brother as she got the directions to their house.

Emmett stood there quietly, eyes seeing but not really seeing.

Jacob said goodbye and pressed a quick kiss to Edward's lips because he also had to go home. He would meet them at their house, too.

He slumped against his car as Jasper and Rosalie finally left. Now, it was just him and his brother.

They climbed into his Jeep as he turned up the radio. This was not going to be easy.

The week passed by like lightning. James and Jasper seemed almost stuck by the hip; they practically went everywhere together. Emmett was beginning to wonder if Jasper had replaced Edward as James's best friend, but he knew that wasn't fair. Edward was with them half of the time.

And Rosalie seemed to step up her game, always flirting with him and brushing up against him. He should've been jumping at the chance to be with her, but he wasn't. He didn't even want to explore the reason why.

Now it was Saturday night, Edward was upstairs getting dressed, while Jacob was in the kitchen with him.

"You alright, man. You're really starting to worry me," Jacob said with a mouth full of chips.

Emmett made a face. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

The other boy smiled. "That's what Edward said one time."

"Eeeewwww, gross, dude. I do not need to know about you and my brother's sex life."

He seriously needed a therapist right about now, but he couldn't help joining Jacob in laughter.

"It's nice to see you smile for change. You've been pretty pissy lately."

Emmett pouted. "No, I haven't."

Jacob gave him a look. They both heard a knock on the door and the doorbell ringing. His best friend got up and said,"I'll get it."

He sat at the table drinking a soda as Rosalie walked into the kitchen; she looked around appreciatively.

"You have a very nice house. You should definitely have a party here before you graduate. Better yet, where are your parents?"

"That's a pretty god idea. I'll have to check my schedule. Our dad is working at the hospital; my mom's a psychologist there at the hospital, too. They're both working. Where's Jasper?"

"He's upstairs with Jacob, Edward, and Alice."

"Alice rode with you guys. I hope we can all fit in my Jeep," he said with a nervous chuckle.

She nodded with a small grin and plumped down at the island. She took out her compact and looked into the mirror and frowned. "Can you tell me where you're bathroom is?"

"Right down the hallway to the left." Rosalie got up with a wink and walked down the light-filled hall. Emmett admired her figure. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. He felt an attraction to her, but he didn't feel that spark. He should been interested, but it wasn't like it was supposed to be.

He heard footsteps and Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Emmett," he said coolly, his eyes traveling over the expression on his face.

"Hi, uh, Ja…Ja, what's your name again?" He knew it was petty, but he didn't care at the moment.

"It's Jasper, actually," he replied with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Want something to drink, Jasper? There are sodas in the refrigerator."

"I'm good. I hope you don't think I'm overstepping my boundaries. I wanted to talk to you…about James. I know you think it's none of my business, but it is now, since James and I have become very close this past week."

Emmett stood there, bristling with anger and barley acknowledged envy. _Just how close have they become, he thought. _"You don't know what you're talking about, so just stop it right there."

Jasper frowned and tilted his head, gazing at him curiously. "I'm not trying to attack you, Emmett. No need to get defensive. I only wanted to talk to you."

"I am not getting defensive."

As Jasper started to open his mouth to say something, Alice twirled through the doorway, bumping into Jasper. She flung her arms around his neck, giggling. Jasper smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The tense atmosphere quickly dissipated.

"Hey, Emmett," she said in a sing-song voice, diving her hand into the bag of chips that Jacob was eating from earlier.

His previous expression melted off his face. He smiled at Alice's bubbliness. She tended to have that effect on a person. Rosalie walked in followed by Jacob and Edward.

"Who's ready to party?" Jacob whooped as he did a little dance that made everyone laugh.

"Dude, you cannot dance," Emmett quipped. Jacob glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll have you know I'm an amazing dancer. Right, Eddie?"

Edward blinked and looked away, while his boyfriend pouted. "Right, Eddie?" the other boy repeated.

Everybody laughed some more as they walked out to the Jeep. Emmett locked up the house, lagging behind everyone.

He saw Rosalie was driving a red convertible. _Pretty nice car._

They all piled into the car: Emmett in the driver seat, Rosalie in the passenger's seat, Alice in between them, and Jasper, Edward, and Jacob squished in the back.

He turned up the radio as they drove down the dusty road. He glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw that Jasper had been watching him with an amused look on his face.

He quickly looked away. _What an asshole._

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had finals and papers to do, but now I am almost home free for Christmas break. YaY!

I am so excited about this story. I already have the chapters up to 14 planned out, Hope you plan on sticking around that long. XD

Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a doozy.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

When Emmett pulled up to Eric's house, the yard was filed with cars and people. Music boomed loudly from the house.

He parked a little further down the street, so they had to walk back down to Eric's house. Jacob jumped out of the Jeep, yelling "Hell Yeah!", while an amused Edward followed right behind him. Jasper waited patiently by the side of the car as Emmett got out and helped Alice out.

They all started for the house, walking down the sidewalk together. Rosalie hooked her arm through Emmett's. Jasper and Alice were in front of them whispering to each other. Edward and Jacob were further in front of them. Edward had his arm wrapped around Jacob's shoulders, pulling him possessively toward him.

The pounding in Emmett's chest seemed to speed up at the sight of a familiar-looking Mustang.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped out of his thoughts to look down at the blonde on his arm. "Y…Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

They were walking up the drive way, when Jacob's phone went off interrupting Rosalie's reply. It started playing 'Who Let the Dogs Out.' Everyone looked at him funny.

He just gave everyone a look and said, "What?" Edward tried to hide his snickers.

He answered the phone and proceeded to tell someone they were there and walking up onto the porch. He hung up and told Edward, "They actually made it, babe." He was practically beaming at the news. Edward returned the smile. "I'm glad they could make it."

"Who is it?" Alice asked curiously. Jacob just grinned and hustled Edward inside. Emmett wondered if it was James, but why would James call Jacob and not Edward.

The rest followed the other two inside. The semi-largish house was packed full of bodies. They had to squirm past people to get into the wide open space of the den, which had its furniture removed for a dance floor, and it was packed. Two tables were filled with snacks and drinks and laid on the other side.

Jacob made a beeline for the tables. Emmett snorted in amusement; a hand tightened around his own. He glanced at Rosalie who was had an eyebrow arched at him, but he gave a small smile and shrugged in response.

When they finally made it through the twisting and moving frames, Jacob had someone in his arms, who was starting to look annoyed. He was surrounded by three others and Emmett kind of forgot about Rosalie as he rushed over and took one of them in his arms.

Quil laughed in surprise. "Hey, Emmett, haven't seen you in a while." The other boy just grinned as he let Quil out of the hug. "I know; it's just been a lot going on." Quil's eyes settled on Rosalie, and his face turned red. She, of course, noticed, and gave him a small smile.

He hugged Embry, too. He would've hugged Paul, but the guy put up his hands. "I like you, Emmett, but I don't do hugs."

Emmett laughed as they shook hands instead. Leah had just smacked Jacob in the head, complaining he almost broke her in half. The small group all exchanged his and hellos.

Alice, Emmett, and Edward were already pretty good friends with Quil, Embry, Paul, and Leah, all because of Jacob, so the only two who needed introductions were Rosalie and Jasper, which Alice took up the task of doing.

"This is Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper," she said as her arm dangled from around Leah's shoulder.

Rosalie looked curiously around. "How do you all know each other?"

Edward answered the question for her. "We know these four through Jacob. He used to live on the Quileute reservation with his dad, but they moved."

Jasper frowned. "Why did you and your dad move?"

"Jacob thought he was too good for us," Paul said teasingly, but Jacob's face turned red and he punched his friend in the arm. Embry reached over and ruffled Jacob's hair.

"That's not true and you know it," he paused, "I just wanted to go to Forks High, and my dad wanted to move." His face turned a little sad, and Edward wrapped an arm around his waist, but the others said nothing.

The Alice cleared her throat and whooped," Let's go dance, Jasper." She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Embry took Alice's cue and took Leah's hand and dragged her right behind the other two.

Jacob was leaning into Edward. He shook himself for a moment. "Enough of that. Come on, let's dance." Paul and Quil followed the couple onto the floor.

Emmett stayed standing beside the table and grabbed a beer to sip on. Rosalie stood by and watched him. "What was that all about?"

He straightened and glanced over at her. "Jacob's mom died, when he was younger. His Dad couldn't bear staying at their house on the reservation anymore, so they moved. His Dad had a friend that kind of helped him out. They still haven't sold their house on the reservation; Jacob still goes over there from time to time."

Rosalie nodded in understanding. "That must've been tough on him."

"It was, but I tried my best to be there for him. We all tried."

Rosalie walked over and ran a hand over his arm. "I have to ask. Why are you still single? Someone hasn't tried to get in your pants, yet?"

Emmett nearly choked on his drink. The beautiful blonde smirked at him.

His wide eyes rested on her. "I actually broke up with my girlfriend a couple months ago. I've just been taking things slow." He was not going to mention James. _Where the hell was he anyway?_

"That's too bad."

They continued to flirt back and forth, but Emmett became distracted with scanning the crowd for the other blonde on his mind.

That's when he saw it. Jasper and James clear across the room with very little space between them. They were whispering to each other and smiling and laughing.

He felt his blood boil.

Then a well-manicured hand waved in front of his face. He snapped out of his daydream of the ways he could embarrass Jasper. His followed the hand in his face to the owner. Rosalie looked pissed.

"I've been talking this whole time and you haven't heard a single thing I've said. Have you?"

Emmett had the decency to look ashamed, but he spotted Quil standing by them, looking at bit scared.

"Sorry, Rosalie. I got a little…"

She put her hand up to stop him. "Take a good look at me, Emmett. Any man or woman would glad to have my attention, let alone me talking to them. Obviously you aren't interested. You could've told me that from the beginning, but you wasted my time instead. Quil and I are going to go dance. "

With that she grabbed Quil's hand and yanked him into the middle of the crowd. Quil looked apologetic, but not really.

Emmett didn't know whether to feel pitiful or relieved. _Dumped before it even started. That had to be a new record. _

His eyes searched the corner for where James and Jasper stood, but they were gone. He looked across the semi-dark room, searching for him. He had to really focus; he had a slight buzz.

Then a movement on the stair captured his attention. His fists clenched at his sides and his heart twisted.

There was James practically wrapped around James, going up the stairs.

_That stupid asshole. James was going way too far in making him jealous. _

Before he knew it, his feet carried him through the crowd and up the stairs.

There were a couple doors closed and some open. He listened at some of the doors for a familiar voice, and at the third one he heard Jasper's voice.

He felt a growl rip from his chest as he burst into the room.

"James, where are you?" he ground out.

Jasper walked out of the bathroom and looked at him in amusement. "Are you looking for James?"

Emmett grabbed Jasper by his collar. "You stay away from him. You hear me. Stay away"

The other boy looked at him wonderment. "Damn it, Emmett. You think James and I are…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because James came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

The blonde looked upon the scene with confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Emmett pushed Jasper away and got in James's face. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm just going to go," Jasper murmured and walked out, closing the door behind him. Both boys ignored him.

James's eyes flickered down to his lips, but he took a step back.

"Wait, 'm a little drunk. You're gonna to have to 'splain that better. What're you talking about?" he asked annoyed and slurring a bit.

"I didn't think you were that desperate for my attention. Were you going to sleep with him to get back at me?"

Rage filled James's face. He stepped forward. Emmett got a little put-off by the look but he stood his ground.

"Despite, what you might think, the world does not revolve around you," James barked out, his voice sounding a little sober.

"Oh, yeah, of course, that's why you've been flirting with him every chance you get and ignoring me. You've been playing with me this whole time," Emmett raised his voice.

James grabbed him by the shirt. "For your information, Jasper and I are just friends. Nothing has ever happened between us. Not that it's any of your business. I left you alone because Edward told me to back off. He said I was pushing you too much."

James let Emmett go, when he realized what he said. "Oh, fuck."

Emmett heard the blood rushing through his head. "Edward did what? He knew about this the whole time."

_His brother had been planning this the whole time. His brother knew. _

Emmett took a few steps backward until his back hit the door, but James was there in a second, pushing him up against the door with his body.

"Get the fuck off me," Emmett grunted, but his arms were pinned to his sides.

His next words were pushed back down his throat as lip crashed into his own and a tongue licked its way into his mouth. He groaned at the feeling; he responded without much thought.

Their tongues tangled together, sliding along each other. James's thigh slipped between his legs, pressing against his semi-hard cock.

Emmett really wanted to resist, but it felt so damn good. James's hands were under his shirt, touching as much skin as possible, while his hands were tangled in the blonde's hair.

"Emmett, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he groaned into his mouth, body rubbing into his.

All coherent thought left Emmett's mind. Besides the fact that he was a little drunk, those lips and hands, and friction were driving him insane. He could feel the hardness rutting across his hip. A thigh rubbed roughly against his erection. They rocked their hips together. Their movements became erratic.

James hand shot down and cupped him, and he exploded with lights bursting before his eyes. He moaned loudly at the touch. That was the fastest he had ever come. If he was more sober, he probably would've been embarrassed.

The sounds coming out of Emmett's mouth sent James over, and he too groaned as he emptied himself in his jeans.

They leaned into each other, trying to catch their breath.

Emmett's haze of pleasure soon cleared. The awareness of what he'd done soon hit his mind, and he pushed James away.

The other boy landed on his ass with an expression of surprise on his face. "Emmett, why…"

"Don't. Don't come near me," Emmett choked out. He threw open the door, running down the stairs, leaving a wounded James on the floor.

He pushed past random girls and boys. Tears blurred their faces. He couldn't breathe; it was too much. The music filled his ears, drowning out his thoughts. All he could think. _Need to get out of here. Need to get out of here._

He vaguely heard his name as he finally ended up outside. The night air hit him full in the face. He made it half way down the driveway, before his arm was grabbed.

He turned around to face who it was. "Edward."

He shook off his brother's hand.

"What happened, Emmett? Why are you crying?"

Emmett saw Jasper, Alice, Embry and the others standing at the door, but Jacob was right behind his brother.

"How could you do that to me?" he said quietly.

"Do what?"

"You knew about James this entire time. You were forcing him on me. Why would you do that to me?"

Edward's face drained of color. "It's not what you think. He had feelings for you, and I thought you might have felt the same way. I just encouraged him to tell you."

"But, you knew I how I felt about Bella. You knew I was struggling with that. You knew and you still tried to play matchmaker. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I thought I was going crazy."

Edward looked like he was about to cry. "I was only trying to help. I thought James might help you get over Bella. "

Emmett's face grew red and began to pace. "Not only did you play with me. You tried to hook me up with a guy. When have I ever been interested in guys? I'm not gay like you," he spit out with disgust.

Edward looked like he had been slapped. When he started speaking, his voice shook. "Have you ever thought James might be the exception? I was there. I saw the way you two looked at each other. Face it, Emmett. You haven't been in love with Bella for a long time, before all that other shit happened. You used her to hide your true feelings. The only one you have to blame for your unhappiness is yourself."

Anger flashed in Emmett's eyes. All he wanted to do was punch that little know-it-all in the face. He launched himself at Edward, swinging. His fist connected with Edward's mouth.

His brother stumbled back. Jacob moved forward but Edward put up a hand to stop him.

Edward glared at Emmett. He spit some of the blood onto the ground.

"That's right, you don't have anything to say to that. I'm not the coward, Edward. You are," Emmett said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

A crowd had now formed on the outside of the small porch watching them. For a moment, it looked like the youngest was going to say something.

But, Edward wasn't going to get pushed around by his older brother. He tackled Emmett and started punching him in the face.

"Stop, Edward," Jacob yelled as he pulled Edward off him, while Jasper ran up and restrained Emmett quite easily for being somewhat smaller than the other boy.

Emmett pushed Jasper away from him. "You know what. Fuck you, Edward. You don't know what I've been through. You can't tell me how I feel. Matter of fact, all of you can go to hell. Find your own ride home."

He stalked off down the sidewalk, cursing under his breath. He spotted James's car and made sure to give a good kick to the front taillight, the shattered glass fell to the ground.

He got in his Jeep and drove off with tears sliding down his swollen face.

* * *

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for a multi-chaptered story. It was alot of stuff to include.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett woke up to a downpour of rain, sliding down across his windshield. The driver's seat had been reclined backwards. He lay there for a minute. His mouth felt dry and the after-taste of alcohol still lingered on his tongue.

His head ached, and he knew he was a little hung-over. He readjusted his seat to look out across the empty parking lot he was currently sitting in. Then the events from last night slowly rolled forward like a curtain was being lifted to reveal everything.

After leaving the party, he realized he was a little too drunk and angry to be driving. He had pulled into a parking lot to rest, but it seemed he had fallen asleep. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was eight o' clock in the morning. He also realized he had a bunch of missed texts and phone calls.

A majority of them came from his parents. _Shit, they were going to kill him ._He was not going to call him. He needed to focus on driving.

He didn't want to think about the disaster of last night. It hurt too much. Now that he was thinking clearly, he shouldn't have hit Edward. He was pissed at him, but he felt like crap for starting a fight. He glanced in his rearview mirror and saw he was sporting a black eye. _Just great._

He started up the car and drove out of the parking lot toward home. He didn't have his stereo on; his head was hurting too much.

The street signs and lights all appeared to blur together. Time seemed to pass by quickly. Before he knew it, he was pulling up to his house.

His heart tightened in his chest, when he saw James's car parked out front.

He parked the car and got out. The rain seemed to fall harder, determined to soak him through. He took a deep breath and pulled out his house keys, but the front door opened before he could put the key in the lock.

His mom stood at the door; she looked a wreck. "Oh, Emmett, you're alright." She hugged him tightly. "We were so worried about you. Why didn't you answer our phone calls?"

He said nothing as she tsked at his swollen left eye.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked, obviously upset.

"It was nothing, Mom." She gave him a stern look but said nothing else.

She pulled him further into the house. He stood in the foyer as she ran to get towels. His Dad walked in and looked him. He had this grave look on his face.

"I know you're eighteen, and you think you're an adult, but we're still your parents. We still worry. You could've at least called. My mind went to the worst places," Carlisle said, solemnly.

"Dad, I'm sorry," he mumbled, eyes set on the ground. Carlisle walked up and pulled him into a hug, wet clothes and all.

"Just don't let it happen again." Emmett nodded numbly and raised his arms to hold onto his Dad. He felt like a little kid again, clinging to his Dad. Then the tears sprung forward, and he was sobbing into his father's shoulder.

Carlisle just held him up and patted his back unquestioningly.

His mom happened upon on the scene and walked forward with the towels, drying his hair quietly and rubbing his back with one hand.

Carlisle pulled away reluctantly. "Whatever's going on Emmett, if you need to talk about it? We're here for you." Esme nodded in agreement, gently touching his eye. "You should go upstairs and change into some warm clothing, before you catch a cold.'

Emmett nodded and accepted the towels from his mother. He started toward the stairs and stopped. He looked his parents. "Is James here?"

For some reason his mom and dad exchanged looks and then stared at him with seemingly knowing looks.

Esme shook her head. "Edward and Jacob are the only ones here. I think James let them borrow his car. I believe they dropped him off home."

He focused on the floor as he walked up the stairs with his parents' chatter left behind. He passed the closed doors of the guest room and Edward's room. He slipped into his room throwing his wet clothes on his bathroom floor. He took a long hot shower.

He dressed into a t-shirt and striped pajama pants. He huddled under his bed as the soft pitter pat of rain fell outside his window. A knock sounded on his door, and he braced himself for the worst.

His mom's face came into view. She sat next to him on the bed and handed him ice for his eye. She slid a hand through his short brown hair. The scent of vanilla wafted through the air. It was a smell he had come to associate with his mother; it comforted him for some reason.

"I miss when you and Edward were little kids. You two would follow me around the house all the time, and I knew where you were and didn't have to worry."

Emmett leaned into his mother's touch and sighed, putting the ice over his eye. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's quite strange Edward walked in with a swollen lip, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. He rushed Jacob up the stairs so fast that I was positive I saw nothing but a blur. Then James never comes to our house anymore, and you have been in a foul mood for a couple of weeks now," she murmured, gently patting his head.

Emmett looked up into our eyes. "Mom…I…"

She gazed at him with sympathy. "I'm not completely sure what's going on, but one thing I can tell is that you and Edward had a fight and James has something to do with it. What's going on?"

He couldn't hold back any longer. He felt completely alone at the moment, and he needed someone to talk to. He needed someone's advice. He broke down and told her everything. Well, almost everything. He left out the dry-humping and making out parts.

She let him cry and cradled his head in her lap. "Oh, Emmett. That is a lot to deal with on your own."

She hummed a familiar song as she ran her fingers through his hair. She stopped and began to talk. "Emmett, you and Edward are brothers. You're all each other's got in the end. Sure he went about it the wrong way, but he meant well. He just wants to see you happy. You were a bit of mess after Bella. It wasn't easy for all of us to watch you mope for so long. You should forgive him and apologize for hitting him. Brothers should never try to hurt each other."

Emmett knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He needed to apologize to Edward that much he knew. "But, what about James?"

Esme turned his head so he could look at her eyes. "Love comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's best to just grab on and see where it takes you. I know it isn't easy adjusting to the idea of being with him, but if you have feelings for him, you should at least give him a chance."

"He hates me now. I treated him like crap last time we saw each other. And besides, I just can't, Mom. I can't be with him. It's too much right now."

She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, no one's trying to force you sweetheart. It's your decision...but you have to figure out something before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" he asked, but she only gazed at him before staring out the window.

She carefully set his head back on his pillow and tucked him back in. "Everything will work out, Emmett. I know it will." She kissed him on the forehead again and closed the door quietly as she left.

His mom words tossed around in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up again, he looked at his alarm clock and realized he had slept for a few hours. There was bowl of warm soup on his nightstand and he smiled. He quietly ate and sipped the orange juice that was next to the bowl. After he finished, he sat up and turned on his TV. He flipped through some channels until settling on a scary movie.

He wanted to go talk to Edward, but he felt so tired physically and emotionally. He couldn't bring himself to move. He lay back in bed.

Someone knocked on the door and stuck their head inside.

"Can we talk?" his brother asked. Emmett sat up in his bed.

"Yeah, come on in." He noticed Edward's cut lip and immediately felt guilty. Edward came in and sat at his desk beside his bed.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, then laughed awkwardly.

"Emmett, I really am sorry about everything. I thought I was helping you. I wasn't trying to push you two together. I only encouraged James to tell you how he felt; I didn't mean to confuse you. It just seemed like you might have felt the same, but I shouldn't have assumed anything. I was wrong to interfere, and I shouldn't have said those things about Bella. Do you forgive me?"

Tears slipped down Emmett's cheek. "Yeah, I forgive you. I'm sorry about what I said, too. I didn't mean the way it sounded. I'm sorry about punching you. I feel like a complete asshole."

His younger brother gave a small smile, touching his lip and eyeing Emmett's own injury. "Don't worry. You hit like a little girl anyway."

"I forgot for a second that I taught you how to fight. So, I guess that means you hit like a girl too."

They both laughed for a couple of minutes before teetering off into a comfortable silence.

"How did you guys get home?" the oldest asked.

"Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice caught a ride with Quil, Embry, and the others, while James was too drunk to drive, so we took his car and dropped him off at home."

Emmett gave an expression of guiltiness.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," Edward spoke softly.

He wasn't sure if he's brother was talking about James as well, but he wasn't sure how he felt about asking him about it.

"Where's Jacob? He looked like he wanted to kick my ass last night."

"I dropped him off home. He wasn't going to do that; he wanted to stop us from fighting."

Then a suspicion formed in his head."Why didn't Mom and Dad rip me a new one? Did you say anything to them?"

"I may have said something to them after I rushed Jacob up stairs."

He really had a good brother. He sighed and spread out in his bed again. "I am sorry for everything, Eddie."

"So am I. I'll let you get back to bed. And, Emmett, I'm going to stay out of it from now on."

"Thanks," Emmett replied softly, not having to ask what his brother meant because he already knew.

Edward hesitated for a second before he leaned over his bed and hugged him. Emmett reciprocated the hug, playfully kissing him on the cheek. He watched as Edward creeped out and shut the door quietly.

He flopped back onto his bed. His eyes felt heavy as he watched water cascade down his window.

It was still raining.

* * *

At least Edward and Emmett have reconciled. I hope their reconciliation doesn't seem to happen too quick.

I figured Edward had his time to think and so did Emmett. They both realized what they did wrong.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Edward left early to pick up James and drop off his Mustang. Emmett drove to school by himself. He tried to hide his black eye with shades. The school was abuzz with the fight that happened at the party.

Emmett tried to be invisible today. He didn't talk out loud in class; he didn't speak that much to anyone. Jacob seemed a little pissed at him, but they talked it out. Then it was done, but he still met up with Rosalie who was very upset with him.

He pulled her into a lonely corner, when it looked like she was about to cause a scene.

"I can't believe you left us…"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I really am. Just please try to understand. I was a little drunk and stupid that night."

Rosalie glared at him for a few seconds. "Fine. The only reason I'm forgiving you is because I met a great guy."

A look of complete confusion crossed his face. "Who are you talking about?"

"Quil, of course. He actually paid attention to me, and he was very nice," she said with a slight blush. "We all left the party a little early and went to La Push. It was really romantic."

Emmett smiled. "I'm happy for you Rose. I mean it."

Rosalie smirked and looked away in embarrassment. "Thanks but if you pull that again you'll regret it." She left him standing in the hallway.

Emmett decided to skip the stares of his fellow students at lunch and ducked into the library. He found a table at the back and decided to get an early start on his homework. He hadn't seen James today; he wouldn't be surprised if the guy was avoiding him. Today really sucked.

He was trying to do some math homework, when he heard a voice.

"I thought I would find you in here."

He looked up to face Alice. Jasper was with her but he rerouted down an aisle, possibly to look at books or avoid Emmett.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey," she said as she plopped down across from him. She gazed at him for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Alice for the other night."

She held up a hand and waved it off. "It's no big deal. We had so much fun at the beach afterwards, so all is forgiven."

He smiled and looked away.

"I know about James. Jasper told me," she said slowly, gauging his reaction.

Emmett stared at her and groaned. "You're going to give me some advice, aren't you?"

"Well, duh. Did you know that Jasper was first attracted to James, but then he and I got to know each other, and we sort of got together? "

"I knew it was something going on between them. Wait…What?" Emmett growled out.

Alice shook her head at him and giggled. "They were just friends, if it makes a difference to you. Anyway, Jasper and I are dating now."

His jaw dropped, and he looked completely confused. "I thought you said that Jasper wanted James."

"He did in the beginning, but he saw how James looked at you and how you looked at him. Then we sort of hit it off… He's bi, Emmett," she replied with exasperation.

He's brows knitted together. "Oh."

Alice turned away and then looked back at him. "Wow, I honestly didn't think you were that dense, and I mean that in the nicest way."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you were going to give me some advice."

"I was getting to that," she scowled. "I think I know the real reason why you won't give James a chance, even though it's obvious he's crazy about you. It's not because he's a guy. Well, maybe that was the reason in the beginning, but now I think it's because you're scared."

He frowned at her. "I'm not…."

But she interrupted him."After Bella cheated on you, how did you feel?"

"I felt like shit, Alice."

"Can you dig a little deeper than that?"

He sighed. He did not want to talk about his feeling, but he knew Alice would never leave him alone until he admitted it. "I felt betrayed. I thought I was finally getting to her. Then she just goes and hurts me like that. I didn't know what to do with myself. It was the worst." He looked up after his little monologue to see that Alice was tearing up a bit. "God, Alice, don't start crying on me."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she choked out as she wiped her face and took his hand in hers. "The real reason you won't be with James is because you're afraid of putting yourself out there. And trust me I know how that feels. But, you can't hide forever."

Emmett really hated all this fucking advice he had been getting. And damn it, his mom was right and Alice was right. He was attracted to the guy. He could at least admit that.

"I hate it when you're right," he grumbled, but Alice simply squealed.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she cried out, drawing the SSh! and frown from the old librarian. She quieted down."Well?"

"I'll admit he intrigues me."

Alice snorted. "I think it's a little more than that. But, you should talk to him, when you're ready." She stood up and hugged him. "I wish you luck."

Emmett watched as she and Jasper left. Jasper nodded at him on their way out and he nodded back.

He didn't know what he was going to do. After everything, he couldn't talk to James. He was sure the guy hated him now. He felt his stomach lurch and twist at the thought.

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch, and he quickly stuffed his books and notebooks in his backpack. He raced to his next class. The day rushed passed without any other confrontations or meaningful advice.

When his final class ended, he got a text from Ed saying he was getting a ride from Jacob. He wasn't ready to go home just yet, so he decided to go to the gym. While he was heading to the locker room, he noticed someone else was already in there working out.

A familiar blonde head appeared and Emmet was very tempted to run down the hall away from possible humiliation, but he took a deep breath. He walked in.

James was sitting on a bench lifting weights while listening to an I-Pod. Emmett slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked over to James. The blonde finally looked up at him and then scowled. He took out his earphones and continued to glower at Emmett. James was dressed in a pair shorts with a black tank top; his blonde hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail.

Emmett squirmed where he was standing, staring determinedly at the ground. He heard a frustrated grunt.

"What the hell do you want?" James snapped.

Emmett finally grew brave and faced the other boy. "J…James, I…" He didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry about the other night."

The blonde stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Whatever, dude. You want the place to yourself. You can have it."

James got up to leave, but Emmett rushed forward to grab his arm. He glared at the hand on his arm and back at the brunette.

"James, I'm sorry about everything. I just…I don't know. There was Bella than you came out of nowhere paying attention to me. Bella stopped paying attention to me. Actually, she was pretty much ignoring me. I'm confused; I don't know what I want and I was really drunk that night, probably more than I'm willing to admit, but I am sorry for hurting you," Emmett finished breathlessly.

James stared at him, and it began to make him uneasy. "So, you're telling me, you let me kiss you and grind into you until you exploded in your jeans because you were drunk," he whispered as he got in Emmett's face.

"James…" Emmett started, feeling a bit dazed but the other boy put a finger to his mouth.

"What about the other time you let me kiss you? You weren't drunk then."

Emmett opened his mouth to explain, but the look James sent him made him shut his mouth. He felt hands skim his waist, resting on his hips.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. You've made it pretty obvious how you feel. You don't want me, and I'm not going to hang around you, like some fucking dog, until you realize just how much I lo…want you. I'm not going to do that to myself. I've already wasted enough time waiting on you."

James leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. It was a gentle and soft. It felt like goodbye. The blonde pulled away and grabbed a duffel bag that was sitting by one side of the weight machines.

"You win, Emmett. I won't bother you anymore."

Then he left.

And Emmett stood there alone with the taste of the other boy on his mouth.

He felt numb. He quickly ran back to his car and drove home. Now, he was sitting in his room. His backpack, duffle bag, jeans, and t-shirt lie scattered at the foot of the bed. He lay back in bed, eyes set on the ceiling.

He curled up on his side and slept for the rest of the afternoon on and off. He vaguely remembered his Mom coming into his room to check on him, but he pretended to be asleep.

She even bought him his dinner, but it lay on the nightstand forgotten.

He fell asleep again for a long time. When he woke up, he glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was 1:00 a.m. in the morning. He went back to sleep and dreamed of being left behind on a never-ending dark road.

He groaned and woke up to a frantic Edward, shaking him to death.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Damn, Ed."

Edward was breathing heavily. "It's James. He was in an accident."

* * *

Whoa, two chapters in one day. I just couldn't stop writing. XD

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

The ride to the hospital was filled with silence. Emmett felt strange like this couldn't possibly be real. He would wake up and all this would be a bad dream.

Edward sped toward the hospital in his Volvo. He had to drive because Emmett couldn't. He threw glances at Emmett to make sure he wasn't going to pass out or anything. He had received a phone call from Victoria saying James had been in an accident and that was all she could get out past her tears.

By the time they had made it to the hospital, Emmett felt sick. He was sure he was going to be throw up. Edward grabbed him by the arm and steered him toward the elevators. He followed wordlessly.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Edward asked quietly. His brother turned to him and said nothing. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he rested his eyes on the floor.

When they made it to the floor, Edward once again guided his brother to the waiting room, where Alice and Jasper were comforting Victoria. Jacob was already there, and he immediately walked over and hugged Edward. He studied Emmett's pale face and red eyes.

"I just got here, and the doctors are checking him out right now. They haven't came out yet and told us how he's doing," Jacob said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

Edward nodded and helped Emmett to a seat. He sat beside his brother, while Jacob sat on the other side of Emmett.

"I'm going to go talk to Victoria. Stay with him, Jacob," Edward whispered. He got up after Jacob nodded and walked over to Victoria, hugging her and whispering to her.

Emmett tried to speak, but he started coughing instead. Jacob clapped him on the back with worry etched into his face. "Do you want some water?"

Emmett nodded and watched as Jacob got him a cup of water from the water fountain. The other boy walked back and handed the cup to Emmett and sat back down beside him.

Edward came back over and sat down. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he hastily wiped them away. "It was a hit and run. James was out walking earlier tonight, and someone drove onto the sidewalk and hit him. He couldn't get away because he didn't see them in time. The police think it was a drunk driver. That's all I know for now."

Jacob leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Emmett slid further down into his seat. His heart felt like it dropped to his stomach. If anything happened to James…His thoughts went back to their conversation earlier today, and he felt nauseous. He hadn't got to tell James that he was attracted to him …that he cared about him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he rasped. Edward got up quickly and grabbed a trashcan, before he leaned forward and puked into it. Jacob ran to the bathroom to get some paper towels. He returned and handed them to Emmett.

Emmett wiped his mouth and put his head down, trying to catch his breath.

Edward ran a hand up and down his back.

Finally, a doctor came out. It was their father, Dr. Cullen dressed in scrubs.

Victoria jumped up from her seat. They all got up and surrounded her, except Emmett stayed in his seat and listened from where he was.

"Is my brother okay, Carlisle? Is he okay?" she choked out.

The blonde doctor gazed at her looking very pale himself. "He has a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg. One of his broken ribs punctured his lung, and we had to do an emergency surgery. He's unconscious right now, but it looks like he's going to be fine."

Victoria began to sob as Alice took her in her arms. "I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to protect him. I supposed to take care of him. I don't even know why he was out there so late. I knew he was upset, and I tried to talk to him, but he was being a stubborn bastard. I should've tried harder."

Carlisle rubbed her back. "It's not your fault. You've done very well for your brother. Your parents would be proud of you. I know it."

Victoria pulled away tears sliding down her face. "Can I see him? I'm going to kick his ass for making me worry."

"Yes, he's in the intensive care unit so only two of you at a time. I'll show you the way."

"I'll come with you," Alice volunteered.

Carlisle led the way as Alice wrapped an arm around Victoria's shoulder and followed behind him.

The rest took their seats again and waited for their turn to see him. They sat there in silence. Emmett's coughing and Edward's sniffling occasionally breaking the quiet and somber atmosphere.

Victoria and Alice walked back after a while. Jacob and Edward went back there to see him.

Jasper walked over and sat down beside him, offering him a soothing companionship, not having to say a single word to each other. In that muted conversation, Jasper heard Emmett's apology, and Emmett heard Jasper's acceptance of it.

After a while, Jacob and Edward came back. It was Jasper and Emmett's turn to go back there, but he couldn't go.

"I can't," he murmured brokenly. Edward knelt down in front of him. "It's going to be okay, Emmett. He's going to be alright."

Emmett still shook his head. "I can't see him like that. It's my fault he was out there. He was pissed off at me. It's my fault."

He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. Heavy stares that landed on him in accusation, and he was drowning in it, the blame. He pushed passed everyone and ran down the hallway. He heard Edward yell after him, but he ignored it.

The warm spring air hit him in the face as he made it outside. He found a wooden bench and sat down it, fresh tears making their way down his face. If it wasn't for him, James would be okay. In some twisted and fucked up way, he was the reason James was outside, walking and contemplating about him.

He stared up at the dark blue sky. He was so absorbed in watching the stars that he jumped when a body sat beside him. He glanced over and his eyes widened; it was Victoria. Her bright red hair shone under the moonlight.

"You're Emmett right?"

He nodded. Her eyes roved over his face. Then she looked away, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Haven't seen you in a while. You've certainly grown up. I see what James sees in you," she whispered, taking a long drag from the cigarette before taking it from her mouth and blowing smoke up into the air.

"He talked about me to you?" he said in astonishment.

She ignored his question. "You want to know why I'm out here, instead of in there with my brother," she replied, glittering green eyes searching his face.

He shook his head.

"It's because you mean a lot to him, and I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself. It was the drunken asshole who left my brother by the side of the road without calling for help. It was his fault. Not mine or yours as much as we want to blame ourselves. You got it. And I understand you can't see James injured, but you should see visit him eventually to show him you really care."

She got up, and he stared at her suspiciously. He could see the reflection of light playing off the wetness on her cheeks.

"One more thing. When he gets out of the hospital and you two finally get your heads out of your asses and get together. If you break his heart, I'll hurt you." With that she walked back inside.

Emmett sat there stunned for several minutes. He tilted his head back and stared at the stars, breathing deeply. He finally gathered some courage and went back inside.

When he reached the waiting room, Edward got up from his seat and looked over him. "You okay? I know Victoria can be pretty blunt sometimes."

"I'm fine. She just said some things I needed to hear. "Emmett said, eyes meeting the red head who gave him an arched eyebrow and a small smile.

Edward hugged him tightly. "You don't have to see him tonight, Emmett. Alice, Jasper, and I are going to stay here with Victoria. I told Jacob to take you home."

Emmett nodded in agreement. Despite Victoria's words, he just wasn't up to seeing James tonight. He already puked; he would probably faint this time.

They all said goodbye to each other. Jacob helped him to his black Rabbit. Sometime he wondered how Jacob managed to fit into his car. The car was small, and he was huge.

He shook his head and looked over at his best friend. "I don't want to be home alone, Jacob. Dad's at work. Mom's probably still working with Dad."

"I think I know where we can go, if you want? I need to go over there anyway." Jacob asked glancing at him.

He settled into the seat and said okay, dozing off for a bit. He woke up when he was jostled by a large hand.

They were at Jacob's old house.

"Come on," Jacob ordered, helping him to the door on his semi-shaky legs.

He was taken to Jacob's room, where Jacob left him to undress and get under the covers. His friend walked back in dressed in pajamas.

"You alright, Emmett?"

"I don't know, not right now, but maybe I will be."

Jacob shrugged and said good night, getting into the full-sized bed beside him. They were back to back in the bed with separate blankets.

"What are you doing, Jacob?"

"What? Edward told me to stay with you."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what he meant," Emmett replied, irritation in his voice.

"Go to sleep, Emmett. I'm not going to feel you up in your sleep."

"Yes, you are," he retorted, jokingly.

"Yeah because you're so irresistible. I won't be able to control myself, "Jacob deadpanned.

Emmett started to chuckle and it felt like he hadn't really laughed in a while. Jacob joined in and soon their laughter died down. "Just try to keep your freakishly large limbs to yourself."

"Okay…, "his friend said and paused, "and Emmett. He's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Emmett whispered as he pulled the blanket further around him.

* * *

I didn't edit this like I usually do. Sorry, I'm a little lazy today. Let me know if you see any mistakes.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Sunlight poured through the open window. Emmett's eyes blinked slowly opened. He looked around and sat up in bed. He remembered he was at Jacob's. He looked over at the empty space beside him.

Emmett dragged himself out of bed to the smell of eggs and bacon. He walked down the hallway, poking his head in the kitchen. Jacob was standing at the oven, cooking.

"Good morning, honey," the tall teen said, as he turned from the stove. Emmett smiled slightly as he sat down at the table. "Good morning."

He fixed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes and dug in. Jacob finished whatever he was doing at the stove and sat down to eat as well.

"How did you sleep?" Jacob asked curiously, stuffing his face with eggs.

"It took a while, but I finally fell asleep," he said quietly, playing with his fork. He looked up at his friend who was staring at him carefully.

"You kind of look like shit, dude."

"Thanks for being so honest," he said dryly as he sipped at a cup of orange juice.

Emmett finished his food and gathered his dishes to put in the sink. He stood at the sink, staring in to the swirling water. He needed to see James. It was time.

"Hey, you alright?" Jacob asked quietly. He came up behind him and leaned against the counter beside him.

"I don't know, man. I just…It's been so much going on lately. I feel all turned around."

"I know what you mean. We were just at school yesterday and all this shit has happened."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Wait, school's today. What time is it? We're going to be late."

Jacob stared at him with an incredulous expression on his face. "You're kidding, right. After all the stuff that happened last night, you want to go to school. You can go; I'm staying my ass right here. Then I'm going to see James later."

Emmett turned and looked out the window. It was sunny spring day. "I guess you're right. I'll stay here, too. You got any clothes I can borrow."

"Yeah, I always keep some stuff here," Jacob replied as he went off to hunt a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He came back and handed the clothes to Emmett who was holding up a jacket that was hanging on the chair.

"Isn't this Edward's jacket," he said, suspiciously. Jacob's face turned a little red.

"Don't ask me any questions, and I won't lie to you."

Emmett smiled and shook his head. "Fine, I probably don't even want to know."

And, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he came back out, Jacob was finishing up the dishes.

"So, what are we going to do, until visiting hours start?"

Jacob dried his hands before turning around. "You want to go La Push. It might help you relax a little, and find some peace for at least a little while. Hell, I think we both need it."

"Sounds good. It might give me some time to think about stuff."

"Well, I'll get some towels to take with us, anything else?"

Emmett shook his head.

"Alright then. After that, we can head to the hospital."

They piled into Jacob's car and headed to La Push. Emmett left the window down as the wind blew across his face. The radio was turned up loud as they settled into a comfortable silence.

They mostly walked the beach instead of sitting down.

Sand squished between his toes, after he kicked off his shoes and carried them in his hands. The waves crashed against the sandy beach. The smell of salt sifted through his nostrils. It did make him feel comfortable. They just talked about different things until Jacob bought up James.

"What are you going to say to him?"Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I guess the truth."

Jacob sighed. "The truth is always good, but what it is?"

Emmett stopped where he was to stare at the blue sky. He shielded his eyes as the sun's rays beat down on them. "What? You want me to tell you how I feel about him? Why?"

Jacob turned to look at him with a grin. "I'm fucking nosy, that's why."

Emmett smirked and couldn't disagree with that. "I care about him. I know I'm attracted to him," He admitted, glancing at his friend.

Jacob nodded in understanding. "Have you figured out if you want to be with him?"

Emmett's eyes fell to the ground. He watched the tiny grains of sand shift as his toe drew a line through the sand. "Can I save my epic confession for him?"

Jacob chuckled and replied, "I get it, man. Of course." He looked at his watch. Then his ringtone off; it was playing some classical stuff. Emmett looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" the other boy said as he answered his phone. Emmett barely paid attention to the conversation; he was worried about James still.

As Jacob got off the phone, he threw a look at Emmett. "That was Edward. He was just checking in. I think it's time for us to go anyway. I hope you rehearsed that speech."

"Shut up, dude," Emmett retorted, punching Jacob in the arm. He was already terrified, and his friend's words didn't make him feel any better. They walked back down the beach toward the parking lot, bumping their shoulders into each other. The beach had calmed his nerves, but now he felt his guts twist uncomfortably.

The ride to the hospital was helped a little by Jacob singing off-key to the radio. He wasn't sure if the other boy was doing it on purpose to comfort his nerves, but it did help a little.

When they walked into the familiar waiting room where he had his breakdown, Edward, Alice, Quil, Jasper, Embry, Paul, Leah, and Victoria were all sitting around. They looked more at ease. That had to be even better news.

Alice and Edward got up and quickly walked over to them. Edward kissed Jacob and hugged Emmett. He had on a fresh pair of clothes. Emmett looked at him inquiringly.

"Mom went home and bought me some stuff," Edward said in response to Emmett's curious expression.

"James is on some pretty heavy medication. He's been in and out of consciousness," Alice whispered as she held Emmett's arm, walking them over to seats. She leaned over and said, "If you talk to him, he might be able to hear you."

He waved numbly to his other friends, who were all absorbed in conversation.

Victoria walked over and stood in front of him, twitching like she really needed a cigarette. He sat back in his seat to look up at her. "Did you find your balls yet? You going to go talk to him now. We've all seen him. Everyone, except you."

"Victoria…," Edward stared warningly. He seemed to be very defensive of his older brother at the moment. Victoria gazed at him in surprise and amusement.

"No, its fine, Ed," he said smirking at Ed's protectiveness. "I'm ready to see him."

Emmett hesitantly got up to his feet and walked down the white hall, which carried a heavy stench of disinfectant. He got to James's room number and opened the door slowly. It squeaked as he pushed it open and strode in.

His eyes followed the various tubes running in and out of James's body. He looked so fragile. His left leg was in a cast with pillows piled under it. Bandages were wrapped securely around his head. He had a large bruise across his cheek, and a few other smaller cuts and bruises dotting around his face.

He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"James," whispered nervously. He shouldn't have expected to hear a response, but he had hoped for one.

The steady beep of the heart monitor echoed through the room. The sound of James's breathing bought him a small amount of comfort.

He gulped down. "I was just in the waiting room with your sister. We talked a little yesterday, She's… something else."

Emmett looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. "She told me I was important to you. Is that true?" He paused and stared at James's face.

"Cause if it is, you're important to me too. I'm not real sure when I stared to realize that. Maybe it was when you said you were done with me. It scared the shit put of me that I wasn't going to have you in my life. I know I cut you off all those years ago, and I know I've been pretty messed up these last couple months, but you were still there. I always knew you were around."

Emmett waited for something, but all he got was breathing in response. He shifted in his seat and his eyes landed on James's hand. He nibbled on his lip and bought his hand up and took the other boy's hand in his.

His thumb traced a pattern on the back of his hand.

"I like you, okay. And, I care about you." Emmett paused and dropped his eyes. He didn't want to spill his guts, and James wasn't awake to hear it.

"Will you open your eyes or something? I want to do this when you're conscious," he murmured. He waited for a few minutes, just being silent and holding James's hand.

He leaned onto the bed, head propped on one arm and his hand still on James's. He studied James's face: the strong curve of his jaw, his sculpted cheeks, and his pink lips.

Emmett subconsciously licked his own lips. A knock on the door made him jump. "Uh, come in," he called out. Edward's head poked through the door. "Hey, Quil and Embry want to say good bye to James. They're about to head out."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "I was finished anyway." He stood up with a hand still gripping his own tightly. His eyes widened and he leaned over the bed. "James, are you awake?"

Slowly two hazy green eyes opened and gazed up at him. His heart beat sped up. "James," he whispered.

"Kiss goodbye," James's voice rasped out. It sounded rough and harsh.

Emmett nodded and pressed their lips together. It was a soft meeting of lips coming together.

He pulled away and James stared at him blinking slowly.

"That felt real," James murmured.

"I am real, James. I'm right here," Emmett replied, squeezing the hand in his.

James's eyes drooped. "Come back tomorrow." He said, before his eyes fell back closed.

Emmett carefully slid his hand away and stepped back. He turned to Edward who was standing in the room with sympathy written across his face.

"He wants me to come back tomorrow," Emmett said quietly. Edward stepped forward and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you?"

Emmett bought his face up to stare at his brother. "Of course I am."

Edward smiled and hooked an arm around his shoulders, guiding him from the room. "I told you everything would be okay."

Emmett sighed in relief. Maybe it was. Maybe he still had a chance.

* * *

Hi, everyone. Happy New Year.

You know I had half of this chapter finished like last week. I could've had this up last week, but everytime I sat down to finish it. My mom or my sisters would interrupt and guilt me into watching movies, which I did enjoy.

So, blame them. XD

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

For the next few days, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett visited James every day. They would make sure to go after school. The others didn't come every day, but they still tried to visit him as often as they could. And every day, James would either open his eyes to look at Emmett or managed to say a few words to him before drifting off to unconsciousness.

Victoria would be there when he got there. She seemed to warm up to him after a few days. They talked a few times. She would tell him stories about James when he was little.

Apparently he was very mischievous as a little kid. It wasn't too hard to believe. She told him about their parents. James was about thirteen when they died in a car accident. She was already twenty and at college at the time.

"I transferred to a nearby college. I didn't want James to have to deal with any more changes, so he wouldn't have to move anywhere. We were both still mourning our parents. I tried to be there for him, but it wasn't easy," she said, eyes glazed over.

Emmett listened to her stories then he would go see James.

This Friday afternoon was no different. He was the first one there, well, second, after he saw Victoria with a small smile on her face. "There's a surprise for you back there in James's room."

Emmett quickly sped down the hall. _Was James okay?_

He walked into the room and stiffened in surprise.

James was sitting up and eating from the tray across his lap. He smirked and looked at the surprised expression on Emmett's face. "Nothing like hospital food."

"You're a…awake," Emmett sputtered, sitting down heavily in the seat. His face blushed red rather quickly as James's eyes traveled over his boy with that little twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, Vicki didn't tell you? I just woke up not too long ago," he said, amused, scooping pudding into his mouth. He grunted a little and gripped his sides, leaning back into the mountain of pillows behind his back.

"No, she didn't mention it at all. She just said there was something back here for me," Emmett murmured, wondering if they wanted to scare the hell out of him or surprise him.

"She probably thought you would chicken out or something, if you found out I was awake."

Emmett's eye twitched in irritation but he said nothing.

James's eyes set stubbornly on him as if searching for a reaction then laughed, while holding his ribs. "I told her not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you. Don't worry, she's calling the others to tell them I'm awake."

He looked concernedly at James. "Well, you definitely got me. You okay?"

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I got hit by a car."

Emmett looked flustered and said quietly, "You know what I mean."

A smile curled across James's face. "I know what you meant. I was just messing with you. I'm sore as hell, but I'm okay. These drugs are amazing."

The other boy couldn't help but laugh at that. When he finished laughing, he noticed James was staring at him intensely, and it made his face heat up even more.

James put down his food and continued to stare at him. "I remember what you said that day. I was pretty out of it, but I remember. You said you liked me, and you cared about me…" He stopped in uncertainty.

Emmett bit his lip and moved around in his seat. "I do care about you, and I like you."

When he looked up, James was smiling at him. He looked smug and expectant. "Anything else, you want to add there."

Emmett sighed and turned away. "I want to be with you," he mumbled.

James smiled even larger and grasped Emmett's hand in his own. "Hey Emmett, look at me."

The other boy turned back at him with a blush covering his face.

"You already know how I feel, but in case you forgot. I've always liked you. I've always wanted to be with you. Despite all the shit that's happened, I'm still crazy about you. And, you coming here and being here for me. It's just…," he whispered, staring right into Emmett's widening eyes, not backing down.

Emmett's eyes watered, but he was not going to cry. "You mean you still want me. Even after everything, you still want to be with me."

James rolled his eyes. "I know I said a lot of stuff that day in the gym, but I was pissed off. I wanted to hurt you as much you hurt me. But, yeah, I still want you, if you're really serious about us."

In a way to show his answer, Emmett leaned forward and kissed him. It was a chaste one that lasted a while, before he pulled away.

Emmett had a big smile on his face, but then his brows furrowed. "What do we do now?"

The blonde noticed the change of expression. "How about this? You keep visiting me, until I get out of here and keep me entertained," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows," When I do get released, we'll go somewhere, just you and me."

Emmett grinned. "I'd like that."

"I knew you would." Then James groaned loudly, eyes darting away from him.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked, worriedly, jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's what the medicine is for," James grunted as he leaned back against the pillows slowing down his breathing, eyes sliding down his face like a caress."Damn it. If I didn't have all these broken bones, I'd be fucking you right now."

A shiver ran down Emmett's spine at the words. "Do you always have to be so blunt?"

"It's one of the many facets of my personality. Besides, you know you love it."

Emmett wasn't going to deny it; he kind of did like James's dirty talk. He shook his head in exasperation and stared at the knowing look on the other boy's face.

James pushed the rolling tray out of the way and carefully scooted over in bed. He patted it in invitation. "Why don't you join me?"

Emmett hesitated, but he took a look at the bruises along James's face and his hopeful eyes and relented. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed.

He lay down on his side as James rested back against the massive amount of pillows. He inched forward a little to place his head on James's shoulder. He gripped the hand trying to sneak along his thigh and threaded their fingers together.

James sighed. "Now this is more like it," he said softly, tipping his head over to rest his cheek against Emmett's hair.

"Yeah, it is," Emmett replied, curling his legs around James's healthy one.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He stared in the mirror at his reflection. He had on a buttoned down blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of dark jeans. It was a Saturday night and it was finally time for him to go on a date with James.

It had been a couple of weeks since James had his accident. His lung had healed, and his ribs were doing fine. He was still on his crutches, but it was only a matter of time, before his leg would heal also. When he was finally released from the hospital, James continued his recovery at home, catching up on his school work. Victoria felt it was time for James to get out of the house.

So now here he was preparing to take the guy out.

He jumped when there was a knock on his door. He leaned out of the bathroom and said, "Come in."

Esme walked in, looking excited. "Are you ready for your date? It's almost time to pick up James."

He walked out of the bathroom, straightening his shirt. "Yeah, I'm ready. What do you think?"

He did a little spin and a model pose, which gained a giggle from his Mom.

"You look very handsome, just like always," Esme replied, beaming.

Emmett blushed and slapped her hands away playfully, when she went to fix his hair. "Will you stop hovering, Mom? You act like it's my first date ever."

She gave him a reproachful look. "It is your first date since Bella, so maybe I'm a little nervous myself. You haven't really been with anyone else since Jenny Smith in the eighth grade. It's always been Bella. I just want you to find some happiness. You deserve it."

Emmett smiled and walked forward and pulled his mom in a big hug. Her laughter reminded him of the chimes that jingle every time a breeze came by, while sitting on the porch.

He finally put her down and met her gaze. "Thanks for everything." He knew she would know what he meant.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm you mother, it's what I do. I'll leave you alone now to finish getting ready," she said, after she kissed him on the forehead, then she headed for the door.

Emmett went back into the bathroom and checked his reflection. _Well, here goes nothing._

When he went downstairs, Edward was sitting at the piano in the other room. He stopped when he spotted Emmett. "Good luck and have fun," he called out.

Emmett waved goodbye and headed out the door. He hopped in his Jeep and backed out the driveway and sped down the road.

Emmett's fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel. He was sitting outside James's house. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks, Victoria opened the door. Her eyes strolled lazily over his outfit. "Not bad. You clean up pretty nice, Cullen."

"Thanks," he mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

The redhead finally took pity on him. She turned around and yelled into the house, "Hey, James, you're date is here. He looks like he's about to faint."

Laughter floated out the living room as James made his way to the door on his crutches. Victoria smirked at Emmett and moved out of the way to let her brother get by.

"Don't pass out on me," James said as he filled the doorway. He was dressed in a black shirt, a grey vest, and jeans. He smiled at the other boy.

Emmett helped him down the porch stairs. "I'll try not to."

Victoria leaned in the door way, watching them. "Well, you two have fun. Try not to give it up on the first date, Emmett. Don't let the cast and crutches fool you."

"What the…" Emmett stumbled walking toward his Jeep, and turned to look at Victoria. She waved to him and shut the door.

James continued to chuckle as he made it to the car. Emmett helped him into the vehicle and jogged to the other side, getting into the Jeep.

"Your sister is something else," he said, turning on the car and driving down the street.

"Yes, she is, but she's also right. You'd be surprised what I can do with one leg."

Emmett smiled and shook his head. He glanced over at James, taking in the play of the streetlight across his strong jaw and high cheekbones.

He dropped his eyes back on driving to the restaurant.

It was a small out of the way place with really good food. James had picked it. It had actually been a long time since he had been there.

They pulled up into the parking lot and parked near the entrance. He got out and helped James, and then they made their way into the restaurant.

The place had an intimate feel; it was decorated in warm colors: browns and burgundies.

The hostess quickly showed them to a table. Emmett took James's crutches and leaned them against another chair, while the other boy sat down.

An attractive waitress came to their table. She stared at Emmett unabashedly, while she took their drink orders and attempted to flirt with him.

James frowned at her and grumbled under his breath, but Emmett barely noticed. His eyes were on James, while he fiddled with his menu.

After she gave them menus and walked away, James glared at her retreating back.

"Can you believe her? She actually thinks she has a chance with you."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said looking up from his menu.

The blonde scoffed. "She's been giving you the eye the entire time, so don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Emmett's face turned red. "I didn't actually." He really didn't notice he was too busy staring at someone else and being nervous. He wasn't going to admit it to James. It would only inflate the other guy's ego.

James arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He hid his grin behind the menu.

When he saw the waitress named Becky approaching to come and take their orders, he reached over and put his hand over Emmett's. "I'm glad you finally accepted your feelings for me. That kiss you gave me was amazing."

Emmett blinked a few times in confusion.

Becky's face fell as she heard the last bit of their conversation and saw their hands touching. James was filled with glee at the looks she shot them as she left their table in a huff after taking their orders.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The other boy took a sip of his soda and gave him a look. "Of course, I did. It's the equivalent of me marking my property. I'm a possessive guy. You should know what that's like."

Emmett blushed and grumbled. "Are you going to keep reminding me of my jealousy?"

"Uh, yeah. I find it very amusing. You really don't have any reason to be jealous."

Emmett's eyes fell to the table and blushed even more.

"I like it when you blush." James said cheekily with a genuine smile.

"Shut up, dude," Emmett muttered embarrassedly.

Becky came out a few minutes later with their food.

They talked and laughed the entire time. Emmett hadn't realized how little he knew about James's likes, dislikes, his favorite music, and his favorite movies, just about his life. He found out just how much they had in common.

He slowly felt himself become more comfortable around the other boy and opening up about his own likes and dislikes. His fears of an awkward date had finally been put to rest. James had him talking and grinning the entire time. It was going better than he ever thought it would be.

James took great pleasure at the Emmett's laughter. It was low and halting; it made him feel good that he could make the other boy smile so much. "So what do you want to do with yourself after you graduate?"

Emmett leaned back in his chair, his foot grazing James's under the table."I'm going to Central Washington University. I think I'm going major in business or something. Jacob has a football scholarship there. He's majoring in business, too. We're going open a garage together and whatever else we can come up with."

"You don't want to play football in college."

"Not really. I mean I love football, but I'm not sure I want to make a career out of it. I'd rather be a businessman."

James nodded approvingly. "Nothing wrong with that."

"What about you? What do you want to do once you graduate?"

James sighed and gazed around the restaurant. "I want to be a lawyer."

"A lawyer? You really don't seem the type to follow the law in the first place," Emmett joked.

James chuckled. "I know I'm a total badass," he paused for dramatic effect," but it keeps people guessing. They won't know what hit them, when they see me in the courtroom. It'll only make winning that much sweeter."

"Why do you want to be one?"

James cleared his throat. "My dad was one. A damn good one. I'm not trying to prove anything. It's just it interests me." He looked away from Emmett's sympathetic gaze.

"Victoria told me about your parents. I'm really sorry about that. I mean Edward had already told me before, but I…I just never…" Emmett felt like crap. What could he say?

"Emmett, it's okay. I'm fine, really? I did my whole grieving and rebellious thing. I've dealt with it. You don't have to try and make me feel better." James smiled fondly at Emmett, and when he reached out to touch Emmett's hand; it wasn't for show.

Emmett took a deep breath and shook his head. He squeezed the hand holding his tightly. He absently gazed at their interlocked hands. Then saw the time on his watch. "Oh, shit. The movie's about to start. We should get going."

James caught Becky walking passed their table and asked for the check. When she bought it to him, he reached into this pocket to pay.

"Wait, what are you doing? You don't have to pay." Emmett really was starting to feel like the chick in this relationship.

"I want to. I asked you on the date, remember?" James replied, noticing the frown on the brunette's face.

They paid their bill and left a tip for Becky, which Emmett forced him to do.

He rolled his eyes at Emmett's pouting as they walked out into the parking lot. "You can always pay for the movie. Matter of fact, I want a large popcorn and soda."

As Emmett helped James into the Jeep, he stopped pouting and grinned.

He hurried to the other side and jumped inside and started up the engine. "Fine, I'll even get you extra butter."

James smirked and stared out the window. "Wow, I'm impressed. You sure know how to spoil a guy." Again, he reveled in Emmett's laughter. While no longer in the restaurant. It was louder and much freer.

They continued talking and enjoying each other's company.

When they made it to the theatre, the parking lot was packed. It was filled with some of their classmates from school. Emmett could only imagine the buzz this was going to create. Those uncomfortable butterflies returned to his stomach, and he now felt nauseous.

James must've noticed his slightly panicked look because a hand rested on his thigh comfortingly. "If you want to cut our date short, it's okay. I don't mind."

Emmett turned his eyes to James and recognized the gravity of the situation. _This was declaring to everybody to who didn't already know. I mean the party wasn't that long ago. He heard people gossiping about him and James, but this would just confirm all those rumors. Was he ready for that?_

He took one look at James and the understanding in his eyes and made up his mind. "No, I'm fine. I'll go get our tickets. You could just find somewhere to sit while I get everything."

Even in the dark parking lot, only illuminated by the various light posts spread across the lot, he could still make out the curved lips on the other boy's face.

"Alright then." And, that was all that needed to be said.

As they made their way to the front, James found a bench and sat down; while Emmett got in line for the tickets of that slasher movie he'd wanted to see.

When he got their tickets and escorted James inside to get snacks, whispers and looks were thrown their way, but he was starting not to care.

After all, the only thing that mattered tonight was James.

They found their movie and picked seats in the middle. The theater darkened as the previews began.

Emmett listened to the crunch of popcorn being eaten, the slurping of sodas, and occasional murmurs from others. As the first victim was killed on screen and he clutched onto an amused James's arm, he could say he never felt more content.

The drive home was filled with James's teasing of him screaming at a particular part of the movie.

"Seriously, I think I lost some hearing in my ear. I've never heard someone scream so loud," then he stopped and smirked, "well maybe during other activities, which I'll be glad to show you one day."

Emmett groaned in frustration at James_. It could've been of the sexual kind, but he wasn't going to think about that on the first date. Who the hell was he kidding? They'd already made out and dry-humped each other._

James noticed Emmett's glazed over look and knew what he was thinking about. He couldn't stop from congratulating himself on reminding Emmett. He pretended to look out the window.

Emmett gathered himself together and scoffed. "Do you always have to…Wait, never mind. I should be used to it by now."

James laughed and put his hand on Emmett's thigh, rubbing it slowly. "Don't tell me I'm the only one thinking about it? I know you are, too. It's only a matter of time before we come to that part of our relationship, but I'm not rushing you. Whenever you're ready."

Emmett bit down his lip to stop from moaning. The heat from James's hand was burning through his jeans. "Right," he said thickly.

He sighed in relief and disappointment, when they pulled up to James's house and the sneaky hand had been removed from his body.

He turned off the car and got out to run to the other side to help James down.

Once James was out and his crutches had been handed to him. Emmett closed the passenger door and stood awkwardly in front of the other boy, who leaned against the door.

James gave the appearance of someone who was cool and calm. His eyes rolled lazily over Emmett's face and body, expression filled with appreciation.

He grabbed Emmett's arm and yanked him closer. Blue eyes rose up hesitantly to meet his. He slid his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. He gazed into the other boy's eyes as a small gasp fell from his lips. He pressed their foreheads together.

"I had a really good time, tonight," he said, softly.

Emmett gulped. "Yeah, me too."

James's fingers began to play around with the end of his shirt. "We should do this again."

"Yeah definitely." the brunette murmured, feeling oddly drunk on something at the moment. He moved closer to James's body heat.

James closed the rest of the distance and connected their lips.

A tongue licked its way across his mouth, and without hesitation he opened to it. James's tongue dove into his mouth, licking across the roof of his mouth and tangling with his own tongue.

Emmett literally felt his knees go weak. He held onto James and the side of his car for support.

After a few seconds passed, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, James," Emmett muttered, burying his face in the side of the other boy's neck to hide from something.

He had an idea that it was huge and ready to completely blast him into small pieces, all in the name of James.

"Yeah, wow," the blonde croaked out.

Clearly, he hadn't been the only one affected by that… was it revelation or maybe epiphany.

After a few minutes of just the sound of their breathing, Emmett slowly managed to stand up on his own two feet. He stared into James's eyes and felt a clutching at his heart.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay," James rasped out. His voice sent a bolt of sensation straight to his groin.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Emmett watched James walk up the driveway to his porch and go inside his house. He stumbled to the other side and got into his Jeep. He found himself casting one more look at the door where James had disappeared through, before starting his car and speeding down the street.

His heart was pounding quickly in his chest, his hands felt sweaty on the steering wheel, he could still taste James on his tongue, and he could still feel James's strong arms practically holding him up, stopping him from dropping to the ground.

_What the hell did he get himself into? And, did he really care because it felt so fucking good?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

A few weeks passed and their relationship was still going strong. In Emmett's opinion, it had probably been the happiest he had ever been in a very long time. He didn't admit that to James yet.

James had fully recovered and was doing fine. No more crutches. The police even caught up with his hit and run driver, and James had to physically restrain Victoria from running down to the police station and kicking the guy's ass.

"I'm going to make his life a living hell," she had promised darkly. Emmett actually shivered because she looked so damn evil when she said it.

Rumors ran rampant through school but no one had enough guts to come to his face and ask him. And, James certainly had no problem with fanning the fires, practically hanging all over Emmett every chance he got. Not that the brunette minded. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

It was just when James got handsy; he got really embarrassed. James would casually grab his ass in the hall, running a hand down his back, or letting their hands touch occasionally. He knew it drove Emmett crazy that's why he did it.

Emmett received the stares and whispering, but his friends, not his close friends, just football buddies and people he talked to in class, they didn't treat him any differently. Sure, they sent an odd look his way every once in a while, but they knew he was no different. It was still him. He just happened to love another dude.

_Wait…Love. Did he just say love? Did he love James? _

_Holy shit, he totally did. _

Emmett was at his locker when he realized it, when he realized what those feelings were that had been haunting and confusing him for weeks…no wait months, what he had felt after he kissed James after their first date.

He loved him.

The revelation made him feel like somebody just kicked him in the stomach, which in turn made him start banging his head against his locker, loudly.

People began to look at him like he was insane, but he didn't see them. He was too busy hitting his head on his locker door.

"Whoa. Whoa. What did that locker do to you?" a very familiar voice said. An arm came around his chest and physically restrained him. He turned and looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"Oh, God. Jacob, I'm in so much trouble." He said voice filled with panic.

Jacob promptly dragged him outside to sit on a bench while he hyperventilated.

"Calm down, dude, before you fucking pass out or something. I am not carrying your ass to the nurse's office. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Emmett slowed down his breathing and got himself under control. "Sorry. Sorry. I just got a bit scared."

"Why, what's the matter now? I thought you were happy with James. It does have something to do with him, right?"

Emmett glanced at his friend in irritation. "Nothing's wrong. Matter of fact, everything is perfect. Too perfect." He turned to look at the disbelief across his friend's face.

"Are you serious?" His disbelief turned into a heated glare. "Emmett, I'm your best friend, but I'm starting not to understand you. You have someone who fucking worships you and you freak out because things are too perfect. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I didn't say I wasn't happy," Emmett replied defensively," I just meant…I think…I…I might… l…love him," he ended quietly.

"That sure was easy for you to say," Jacob said sarcastically. It was Emmett's turn to glare.

Emmett sighed and stared at the ground and an ant crawling underneath the bench. "This isn't funny, Jacob. This is the first time since Bella that I've felt like this. When I found out he was in the hospital, dude, I felt like barfing everywhere. That's how sick to my stomach it made me. I almost lost him. I had wasted so much time, and I came so close to losing him. It feels that same like it did with Bella, just different, stronger almost. "

Jacob put a comforting hand on his back. "Wow, that was some deep shit, man."

Emmett chuckled and said, "Shut the fuck up."

Jacob was grinning, but his face sobered up. "Don't get pissed at me or anything, but that's how I feel about Edward. I care about him a lot. I'd do anything for him. The way you look at James and the way he looks at you; it reminds me of us. If you're going to tell him you love him, just know that he feels the same. I've seen it, and you've seen it, too. Don't try and deny it. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have put up with your shit all these months. God knows, I would've given up on your ass months ago."

Emmett just shook his head and laughed. "Dude, I'm telling Edward that he's got you whipped."

Jacob made a noise that seemed like horror." You wouldn't dare. That is one time, where I will kick your ass and dispose of the body. I have a house by the woods, just remember that."

They both shared another laugh, before Emmett spoke up."Thanks for being honest with me, Jake."

"It' what I'm here for," he said with a huge grin, getting to his feet. "Ugh, I feel so girly. I need a shower."

Emmett just grinned. He looked at his watch and groaned. "You know we missed most of our last class, right?" Jacob leaned over, grabbing his wrist and gazing at his watch.

"Oh… Oh, well. I guess I'll just wait here then for Edward." He sat back down.

Emmett shrugged. "You would've thought that a teacher would catch us or something."

"Maybe they're in the teachers' lounge getting drunk, complaining about stupid teenagers," Jacob suggested.

Emmett thought for a moment and nodded. "It's possible that they sneaked it in."

They passed the rest of the time, discussing what teachers might be doing in the teacher's lounge.

When school let out, they waited patiently as James and Edward came strolling out. James grinned widely, when his eyes landed on him. His smile sent warmness shooting through his belly.

"Hey, James. You are one lucky guy. I was just talking to Emmett about you, "Jacob said, loudly, patting his hand on his back, glancing at Emmett and winking.

Emmett's face turned bright red. James looked amused and intrigued. Edward was smiling but still had the decency to look sympathetic.

"Is that so? You missed me that much," the blonde cooed, walking to him and putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Oh, shut up," Emmett said, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

The others just laughed, including his own brother. _The traitor._

James started maneuvering him toward his Mustang. "Oh, dear, I've made him cranky. Come on, let's get out of here."

They said goodbye to Edward and Jacob as they walked away and got in the car. James still hadn't let him drive his car yet.

The drive on the way to his house was relatively filled with a comfortable silence at least on James's end. Emmett was nervous as hell. _Should he just tell him how he felt?_

When they drove up the dirt road, they got out of the car, talking a little and smiling. Ever since they started dating, James resumed his constant visits to the Cullens' house once again.

Esme and Carlisle were very glad to see him hanging around like before. It seemed they considered him family.

They both made a beeline for the kitchen, placing their backpacks and a duffel bag on the couch in the living room on the way there.

Emmett went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, taking an extra one and threw it to James who easily caught it and sat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He got distracted as he watched James's throat as he drank from the bottle. He felt himself harden and suppressed the urge to groan.

Lately, he had been getting really horny around the other guy. It was distracting. He had wanted to take things slow, but he could feel his control slipping. He knew James would strip down the minute he said he was ready.

James placed the bottle on the counter. "Mmm, that hits the spot." He noticed the darkened irises of Emmett's eyes; the lust buried in them and smirked.

Emmett saw the smirk and immediately blushed. He knew he looked like a damn tomato; he quickly turned away and started rummaging in the cabinets. "Um, you want some chips or something?"

"Sure, we can take it up to your room and watch movies," James said smoothly, standing up from his seat and grabbing his backpack and duffel bag on the way to Emmett's room.

Emmett stood there, churning the words around in his head. He bit his lip and gathered the snacks and followed James upstairs to his room.

When he got up there, James was looking through his DVDs, sitting cross-legged on the floor with no shoes on.

Emmett smiled and kicked off his shoes to get comfortable on the floor beside him. They settled their backs against the bed and decided to watch an action movie. He found himself leaning into James's body as the movie progressed, only slightly at first, but then his head made its way to his shoulder.

_James was really warm and comfy._ Then he just drifted off to sleep.

He groggily opened his eyes, when he felt someone saying his name and shaking his shoulder. He glanced up into green eyes. They were beautiful, and before he could stop himself, he told James that.

He heard chuckling and knew this was not a dream. He sat up in embarrassment. "Uh…"

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" James asked playfully. He put an arm around Emmett's shoulders and pulled him closer. Emmett grumbled and looked away, but a hand cupped his chin, turning his head back around.

"Hey, you know I'm just kidding with you." James's eyes softened and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together lightly. Emmett groaned and yanked James closer, deepening the kiss.

The blonde made a small noise of surprise and pulled on his shirt, wanting to get as close to him as possible.

Emmett straddled a shocked- looking James. "James, fuck." Their lips crushed together and tongues wrapped themselves around each other. James's hands slid under his shirt, rubbing up and down the muscles of his back. He ground upwards into the other boy's ass and moaned.

Emmett curled his spine, leaning into the touch. His fingers tangled into blonde locks, arranging the hair from James's face. He smiled as they shared small kisses. "You'd look really good with short hair."

"I know," James gasped out as hips pressed down against his hardness. They laughed into each other's mouth as they rubbed against each other roughly.

"Emmett," he moaned. His hands made their way down his back and squeezed his ass, which only made Emmett harder.

Emmett sucked on James's bottom lip, his hips moving now on instinct. It felt so good, until James's hands came up and stopped him. A small whine escaped from his mouth.

James leaned back, staring at him reverently. "I don't really want to come in my pants, so what do you want to do?"

The other boy was breathing heavily; his thumb skated across James's cheek. "I want you."

James growled and pushed Emmett over and stood up. He faced the brunette as he took off his shirt.

Emmett admired the pale skin stretched out in front of him. "You really are beautiful."

The blonde smiled and helped Emmett to his feet. He let the other boy run his hands across his ridged stomach. He groaned as the hands skimmed along his skin and became extremely impatient. "Take off your shirt now."

Emmett quickly pulled off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. He let out an unmanly squeak when he was suddenly pushed onto his bed. His breath got trapped in his chest as James crawled over him with a predatory look on his face.

His head snapped back, when James put his hand over the tent in his pants and gently pressed down. "Oh, God. James, please."

"Do you remember what I asked you? I asked you did you want me to suck you until you explode or do you want me to fuck you so you can't stand straight tomorrow. You remember that?"James said, conversationally, as he continued to rub Emmett through his jeans.

Small nonsensical words escaped Emmett's mouth. He gazed at the other boy through half-lidded eyes, thrusting into the maddening caress. He whimpered when the hand was removed. He closed his eyes and opened them back up to meet green eyes.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" James said, leaning down to nibble at his ear.

"Yeah…I think. I mean I heard you," he replied, slowly feeling like he was going to cry, if James didn't do something right now.

"Well?" James said as he looked into his eyes with concern, "If you're not ready, I won't force you."

"I want something, but the sex…I…I don't think I'm ready for that."

James gave him a small nod of understanding and then grinned mischievously. "Well, then. I guess I'll show you what else my mouth's good at besides kissing."

Blue eyes widened and he nearly choked on his tongue as James slid down his body. "You don't have to do that."

James unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pretty much ignoring him. "Do you know how long I've wanted to taste you?"

Emmett bucked his hips uncontrollably as his pants and boxers were slowly pulled down.

"See, you know you want me to, anyway," the blonde murmured huskily. His eyes traveled hungrily over Emmett's body, making a blush crawl up his chest across his face.

He scooted back up and kissed him senseless, while his hands played with his nipples. He moved down to his neck, sucking and biting the skin to Emmett's pleasure.

He moved further down, letting his tongue twirl around the nub and biting it playfully, eliciting all sorts of delicious noises from pink lips.

James placed a series of kisses down the dips and valleys of his stomach. He spread Emmett's legs widely, taking great time to study every bit of the body in front of him. He was impressed with the size of Emmett's dick, the length and thickness.

Emmett looked down and froze. James saw he was staring and carefully took the tip of him in his mouth, sucking on it. He jerked and moaned as he fell back against the bed, eyes closed tightly and fingers tangled in the bed sheets.

James swiped his tongue along the tip over and over again. He took more of Emmett into his mouth until he couldn't take anymore, savoring the taste of him in his mouth. He placed his hand around the rest of Emmett's cock that he couldn't reach.

Hips thrust up into his mouth, nearly choking him. He pulled back a little and frowned, using his free arm to pin Emmett's hips to the bed.

He eased back down, sucking his cock in earnest. He pumped him as he hollowed his cheeks, going faster and faster. Pre-cum leaked into his mouth.

Emmett never felt anything like this before, the tight wet heat around his dick. He glanced down and moaned loudly as a blonde head bobbed up and down between his legs. "James, James, oh, fuck, James."

James hummed, adding even more sensations. He snuck a finger inside his mouth beside Emmett's cock and wet it. He pulled back out and pressed it against Emmett's entrance. He heard a gasp as he pushed in gently and curved upwards, pressing insistently on a particular spot.

Emmett bucked into the two sensations. He squirmed on the bed, fingers aching because of his grip on the sheets. Random noises escaped from his mouth, getting louder and louder.

Then James hummed once more.

Emmett's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came down the blonde's throat, shouting James's name to the ceiling.

James sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth, grinning victoriously at a languid and debauched looking Emmett lazing on the bed, eyes barely open.

He moved up the bed and lay beside him on his side, sliding his hand up and down his belly. His own erection was still throbbing and aching for release.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Emmett slowly opened his eyes, twisting to stare at the other boy. "I think I love you."

James actually smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know. I love you, too."

_Well, that was easier than he thought. _

Then Emmett felt something pressing into his hip. He realized James was still hard and felt selfish for forgetting about him. His eyes trailed down to the bulge and reached out and grazed his hand along it, getting a tremor and a small moan. He got up and leaned over James, speedily stripping him of his pants and boxers. James had seen him naked, now it was his turn to the guy in all his glory.

Once James was lounging back on the bed with nothing on, Emmett couldn't help but stare at his muscled body and his dick. He nudged the other boy's legs apart. He wrapped his hand around his cock, running it up and down, getting more speed from the pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

James groaned and thrust into his fist, cursing words erupting from him.

Emmett bent over and explored every inch of James's mouth, sucking on his tongue. He pumped his cock faster. "Come on. Come for me, James." His other hand gripped the blonde's hip roughly.

"Fuck, Emmett. You're…really good at this," James grunted out.

"Thanks," he replied, running a thumb across the tip and pressing down. Then he did this flicky thing with his wrist that drove the blonde crazy.

James arched off the bed and into his hand, crying out as he exploded all over Emmett's hand and his stomach. He watched dazedly as Emmett swiped a finger through his cum and licked it up.

He groaned and shut his eyes to get some semblance of control. He felt Emmett get off the bed and feet pad over to the bathroom. He opened his eyes as Emmett walked back with a small towel and cleaned them both up.

The bed dipped as Emmett snuggled into his side, after pulling up the blankets from the floor to cover their bodies.

James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Emmett hid his face in…what…his boyfriend's neck.

"I meant what I said. You know… about loving you," he whispered into the warm skin.

James held him tighter. "I know. I meant it, too."

* * *

Whoohoo! 100 Reviews.

There are three chapters left in this story. I'll miss writing this story. I really enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like this story enough to read it.

And special thanks to The GirlInThePinkScarf for the support and inspiration.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.

Hint toward future chapters: PROM


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

He was falling hard. He'd never felt like this for anyone, not even Bella. Emmett slowly meandered through the semi-empty hallways, eyes glazed over with the thoughts of James completely naked.

They hadn't had full sex yet, but what they were doing pretty much left him an incoherent mess nowadays.

He stopped in front of his locker and rifled through it looking for his books for his last class. He bit his lip in nervousness. Prom was only a few weeks away now.

He and James were together, but the blonde didn't mention it, and Emmett wasn't sure if they were going or not. He wanted to go. After all, they had the summer together before he went off to college. He really wanted to carry all the senior moments with him when he left with Jacob for Central Washington University, including prom.

He should ask Edward to mention it to James. He didn't want to be a girl about the whole thing, but he really wanted to go have that night with James and all their friends. He sighed into his locker, when a voice bought him out of his thoughts.

Emmett turned and looked in surprise.

It was Bella.

"Hey, Emmett," she said, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. She glanced around, making sure they were alone.

Emmett could've been a dick to her and told her to fuck off, but he didn't want to, he didn't feel the need to. "Hey, Bella." He continued looking through his locker, until he finally found his book and pulled it out victoriously.

Bella cleared her throat to regain his attention. "Look, I think we really need to talk. I've been thinking a lot about us."

Emmett stared at her incredulously. _Seriously._ She had cheated on him with one of his teammates and practically treated him like crap when they were together. He hadn't seen her or heard about her in months, it's like she purposely avoided him, until now.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing into a frown. He was really trying not to cause a scene, but he could already feel a few eyes on them.

"No, I'm not kidding. I made a mistake. Mike and I aren't really…well…good together like you and I were. I miss you. You've got to feel the same way." Her small hand rested on his arm and those brown eyes that used to make his heart flutter and make him do the most stupid things, no longer had the same effect.

Emmett gently removed her hand and stared down at her. "Why are you bringing this up now? It's been months since we've been together. Hell, I even waited for you to wake up and realize that you had made a mistake, but you never came back. You ignored me. You avoided me like the plague. You never called to see if I was okay. Now, after all this time, you want to do this now."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what I thinking. You have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Sad thing was Emmett believed her. He believed that she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She lost herself in that whirlwind of popularity and parties. She let it all get out of control. Now, she was paying the price. She had lost everything she ever cared for, including him.

He looked down with sadness in his eyes. "You didn't answer my question, Bella. Why now?"

Her eyes fell to the ground as if it was too much to look at him. "I heard a rumor. I heard you were with someone and that you were really happy."

"It's true. I am happy. He makes me the happiest I've ever been in a long time," he murmured, fidgeting in his spot. He felt his cheeks warm up.

She looked back up at him, pushing her hair behind her ears, makeup running down her cheeks. "I really do miss you. I still love you, and I know you love me. You can't feel the same way about him. You just can't."

Emmett gripped the books tightly in his hands. "You're right it's not the same," he said softly and he saw her eyes fill with hope. "I love him so much it scares me. I know it might sound childish, but he pays attention to me. He wants to know how I'm doing. He cares about me, and he shows it. He's there for me, when I need him. You stopped doing those things."

He paused in his tirade to look at her. He bent down and put his books down and took her hands in his. He needed her to know he was serious, that he wasn't messing around. She gazed at him in surprise, hurt, and anger. She didn't pull away. She waited to see what else he would say, like she wanted to know…like really know, why she was being rejected, and she knew this was important.

He took a breath and continued. "You stopped being there for me halfway through our relationship. That last year and a half was hell and you know it. You were such a bitch to me, but I took it. I took it all because I loved you. I'm not going through that again, not when I found someone who makes me feel like this. I'm not giving that up for you, Bella. I just won't, so don't ask me again."

She slowly pulled her hands from his and stared at him with stony eyes. She inhaled a shaky breath, seeming to try and calm down. "I get it. I screwed up everything. I know it's hard to believe, but I really do love you. I think I always will."

Emmett put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, you did fuck up," he heard a bitter laugh come from his ex, "but I think I'll always love you, too." He slowly backed away.

Bella reached out to touch him but got second thoughts and stopped. She put her hands in her pockets. She stared at him for while and nodded. "I guess I'll see you around, Emmett."

He watched as she walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner. He collapsed against the lockers, feeling emotionally drained. _That went well._

He had done it. He felt free, like this giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was now officially done with Bella.

He hurriedly ran to his next class, although he was like fifteen minutes late. By the end of the day, he was driving himself and James home in the Mustang. James seemed to notice something.

"Why are you so happy?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"It's because I finally get to drive your car. I didn't think you would ever let me," Emmett teased.

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That is not the reason, but you should feel lucky. There have only been a select few who get to handle her. She's special." He reverently ran his hand along the dashboard.

Emmett snorted. "You two want to get a room. Cause I'll be happy to leave you alone with _her_."

"Tempting, but unfortunately, she doesn't know how to jack me off like you do, so I think I'll stick with you."

Emmett punched him in the arm in retaliation. "You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, Yeah. Like I said before, you love it."

Emmett smiled and shook his head as they pulled up into the driveway of his house. They made their way into the house, trudging up the stairs into his room.

James toed his sneakers off and fell into bed. Emmett copied his actions and settled in beside him.

Arms immediate came around his waist, pulling him back against James's chest. Legs tangled with his. He was completely surrounded by James. It felt warm and safe and smelled like rain and James. He sighed in contentment.

After a few minutes of comfortably resting against each other, Emmett broke the silence.

"Bella and I talked today," he said quietly. He felt James's body tense.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"She apologized to me…she told me she still loved me." He could feel James's speeding heartbeat seep into him.

"What did you say?" he asked, voice sounding rough.

"Told her I didn't feel that way anymore. I told her I was in love with someone else, and I wasn't going to give that up for her."

He could feel the blonde's body relax, and the arms around his waist tightened.

"Good. Now, she knows you're mine. She was a dumb ass to let you get away in the first place."

Emmett couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He turned around in James's arms and let his eyes drink in the sight of green eyes roving over his face in a fierce determination. He put his hands in James's hair, gently twirling it around his fingertips.

"Yeah, I'm yours and you're mine," he whispered, while pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.

He pressed their foreheads together and just breathed the same air as him. James always seemed to have minty breath. It was like one of his superpowers or something.

"James," he whispered.

"What?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

The answer was not what he was expecting. James started laughing.

Emmett glared at him. "What the hell's so funny?"

"I thought we were already going to prom."

"B…But we never talked about it. I just thought you didn't want to go or something," the brunette sputtered.

"Alice already made plans and everything. She's practically picked out our tuxes. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't. Why didn't you?" Emmett said, pouting slightly. No one ever told him anything.

"I thought you knew. I'm not too big on planning, so I let Alice take over for us. She was already doing it for Edward and Jacob. Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to leave you out of the loop."

James reached out and smoothed out the frown lines in his forehead.

Emmett grumbled under his breath. "It's fine, just as long as we're going."

James pulled him closer; now their chests and hips were touching. "Yeah, all that matters is that we're going together."

Emmett nodded in agreement. He couldn't think of anything better than to be with James that night.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Hi, everyone. Sorry for the delay. My excuses:

1. Schoolwork started piling up, so I had to take care of that.

2. I got sick and was really lazy.

3. Document Manager wouldn't let me upload, so I had to get that straightened out.

4. Maybe a smidge of writer's block.

I doubt any of you care about my excuses. You're just glad I finally updated. XD

Hope you liked this chapter. Two more chapters to go.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

The flash of cameras temporarily blinded him. Everyone's parents surrounded them like the damn paparazzi, even Victoria was taking pictures like a madwoman.

They all decided to meet at the Black's house on the reservation, so they could leave their cars there and all jump into the limo together to go to the Cullen's house for pictures. Besides they would be coming back at the end of prom anyway.

Emmett looked around at his friends. Leah, Paul, Embry, and Quil were all there dressed up to go. They really owed it all to Alice.

She concocted the plan, so that Leah and the others could go to their prom. Edward was taking Leah, Quil was with Rosalie, Embry with Alice, and Jacob had put Paul down as his date. Paul would roll his eyes when Jacob playfully mentioned that Paul was his date to the others. Edward just grinned at the annoyed look on Paul's face.

Emmett tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. An arm came around his waist and squeezed his hip in reassurance.

"You alright?" a familiar face asked. Emmet turned to look at the face of his boyfriend, who looked fucking hot in his three-piece suit. He was wearing a jade-green vest underneath his black suit. It really made his eyes pop or at least that's what Alice said. And it was true.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, better than that," Emmett replied, eyes returning to their friends. All the other guys were wearing three-piece suits as well.

It's like Alice went and picked out every guy's outfit. They were pretty much dressed the same except their vests were all different colors and Jacob was wearing a classic black tuxedo with no vest and a bow tie. Edward was wearing an all white suit.

Jacob had teased Alice that he was going to show up to prom in a powder blue tuxedo. It had taken Edward and James to stop her from beating him over the head with her purse.

Alice was wearing a beautiful halter-top dress with silver and pink crystals surrounding the intricate straps and a flowing dress with pink and black flowers on a white back ground. If anyone could pull it off, it was Alice. Jasper was donning an all-black suit.

Rosalie looked like a fucking movie star. Quil stood beside her blushing with awe and pride and wore a look that said 'How the hell did I get her?' She wore a red mermaid-shaped dress with a lace bodice. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders, and beautiful silver necklace with a red stone hung from her neck.

Leah looked just beautiful as the others in a strapless turquoise dress with crystal beading around the top. Her black hair was piled on top of her head with little wisps of hair hanging around her face. Embry was wearing a black suit with a turquoise vest to match her dress.

"Are you done admiring the girls?" James asked dryly, not with any anger. He looked amused.

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that they look really beautiful."

James nodded in agreement. "Don't apologize. If I wasn't gay and with you, I'd totally hit on Rosalie."

The brunette made an indignant sound as James chuckled at his frown.

Victoria walked up to them. "Hey, strike a pose so I can get some more pictures."

James chuckled as he slipped an arm around Emmett's waist, and they leaned into each other. Victoria grinned happily as she snapped a few more.

James gave a long-suffering sigh. "I think that's enough pictures, Vicki."

She huffed in annoyance, taking the camera from her face. "I'm trying to commemorate your first prom and the night that Emmett finally loses his virginity. Excuse me for being sentimental."

Emmett sputtered and glanced over at his parents who were too busy taking pictures of Edward and Jacob to overhear.

"God, Vicki, his parents are right there. And, how come you didn't include me in losing my virginity, too?"

She gave him a look. "What kind of fool do you take me for? I _know_ you're not a virgin."

James pouted and Emmett tried to stifle his laughter.

Jacob's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone. It's been really fun, but we have to go before we miss our prom. Then we would've gotten dressed up in these tight suits for nothing," he paused and posed as his Dad took a few more pictures, gaining laughs from everyone.

"Head to the limo, you guys," he finished.

Emmett headed over to the limousine currently parked in the front yard as James said goodbye to his sister.

Emmett smiled as his mom and dad walked over.

"Have fun and please be careful," Esme said, as she kissed him on the cheek. Carlisle fixed his tie and hugged him. "I don't want to worry about you guys tonight, so watch out for each other."

"We will. I promise." Emmett said his goodbyes as they all piled into the limousine.

The black limo drove down the dirt path and onto the road. The driver turned up the music loudly and Alice started to dance to everyone's amusement.

Their laughter and voices filled the space on the drive to the prom. Emmett had never felt so nervous and excited about anything before in his life. Prom last year with Bella paled in comparison to this. He was with his friends and James. That was really all he needed.

First, they went to an Italian restaurant to eat and hang out before they made their appearances at the prom.

When they arrived at the venue, the parking lot was filled with cars and limos. There was a red carpet out front with in large golden and red arc with the words 'A Night in Vegas' in large letters emblazoned at the top. They could hear the music booming from outside.

The others filed out of the limo first followed by Emmett and James. Emmett took a large breath but calmed down when a hand once again slipped in to his. They walked down the carpet and headed toward the building.

Once they got inside, their eyes traveled over the decorations put up all over the large ballroom. Large red, white, and black dice were plopped around the room. Palm trees stood up at the corners of dance floor. Stringed Lights were hanging from the ceiling.

Pretend poker tables and crap tables were set up at the left side of the room. The DJ was set up in the opposite wall of the entrance door. Tables were set up for eating at the right side of the room. The dance floor was right smack in the middle of all the chaos.

A photographer was set up beside the entrance door on the right. On the left side of the entrance, another photography scene was set up, but this was by the students. It resembled a little white chapel, where you could take pictures as if you just got married. They even had a veil and top hat for the 'bride' and 'groom.'

Before he knew it, everyone had darted off in different directions. Jacob went towards the food with Edward following behind him. Alice and Jasper had gotten in line to take pictures at the mini chapel. The others had sped off toward the already packed dance floor. James started tugging him toward the poker tables. He willingly followed with a big grin on his face.

Emmett stood by as James kicked everyone's ass at the table. He couldn't help but laugh at the sour looks his boyfriend got. He lost track of how long James played. Alice came over with a veil she stole from the mini chapel, tugging on them. "Come on, you'll be over here all night, if it were up to James. Come dance."

James gathered up his pretend poker ships into his pockets and shrugged at the people still at the table. "Hey, I got a great luck charm." He winked at Emmett who proceeded to blush.

When they joined Paul, Embry, Leah, Jasper, Quil, and Rosalie, Emmett laughed when he saw Quil heart-shaped sunglasses. "There hers," Quil mouthed, pointing at Rosalie. Some of the guys had ditched their jackets behind. Everyone was wearing dice bead necklaces. Edward came up behind them and put some around his and James's necks, laughing at Paul who said loudly, "You dance like a monkey on crack, Jake."

"How do you even know how one dances, Paul?" Jacob shot back.

Emmett jumped when James came up behind him, grinding into him teasingly. He glanced behind him to see the mischief in those green orbs. He laughed when James took his hand and spun him around. Now James was in front of him now, pushing his ass back into his crotch. Emmett took a large gulp of air, hands hanging loosely on those moving hips.

"What's the matter?" the blonde said, leaning back so he could hear.

"I don't really want to get a boner in front of everyone," he replied.

"Yeah, save that for later on tonight. "

With a red face, he gently pushed the blonde away. James turned around with a huge grin on his face and yanked Emmett into his arms, lips pressing into his possessively.

The brunette moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart and continued to dance.

Emmett lost track of the time they were on the dance floor; they kept switching partners. Next thing he knew he had an armful of Alice, playfully dipping her. She giggled and spun around him.

He gazed over and saw Jacob dancing with Rosalie and James with Edward.

The sequence of fast paced songs soon gave away to a slow one.

Emmett's heart jumped in his throat. Even after these few weeks, he still found himself getting nervous over his boyfriend. Green eyes met blue eyes as the others drifted to their partners.

Embry was with Leah, Quil with Rosalie, Edward with Jacob, and Alice with Jasper. Paul ended up with a nice girl that Emmett had a few classes with, Angela.

James wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist, and Emmett draped his arms across broad shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

"Having fun?" James whispered.

Emmett smiled and nodded. "More fun than I thought, especially with you."

"Awww, wasn't that sweet?" he said teasingly. James pressed a kiss to his nose. Emmett rolled his eyes and tightened his grip.

"Shut up."

The night passed on. James returned the casino tables a few more times. The student with the most chips one the grand prize, which was James of course. He got a large gift basket with all types of gift cards to some of the stores in the mall, a picture frame resembling a set of card, large teddy bear which he said Emmett could have, and a t-shirt with 'Forks High School' on it.

Emmett blushed when he and Alice won prom king and queen, and everyone cheered loudly. Since she had a crown now, Rosalie snatched the bridal veil off her head and put it on her own, getting a blush out of Quil.

They all sat at a table together, resting from all the dancing. Jacob staggered back over to the table with a flushed face, landing hard in Edward's lap. "Y' know. I think somebody just spiked the punch."

Everyone's eyes landed on James.

He gave an innocent look. "What? I didn't do anything."

Jacob giggled and fell on the floor. "I think I'm a little drunk. You can take advantage of me now, Eddie." Edward frowned at James and pulled his boyfriend up into a chair, while the others started to laugh.

Emmett looked around the table and smiled.

A loud voice boomed from the speakers. "Alright, Forks High, this is the last dance for prom 2009, so make it count. And, congratulations to the Class of 2009. "

They all hurried to dance one last time. Emmett put his crown on James's head.

"Are you going to says something corny, like 'I've found my king or prince or whatever."

The other boy punched the blonde in the arm. "No, I wasn't for your information. It's just been a great night."

James hummed in agreement. "Just wait. The night's not over yet."

Emmett honestly couldn't wait, if he was honest with himself. He wanted to finish this night off with a bang. He chuckled at his own joke. The blonde gave him a weird look.

The song drew to an end, and the prom began to fill out, people disappearing to after-parties. They as a group decided to have their own party at La Push and host a bonfire.

James carried his large gift basket to the limo with the crown still on his head, while everyone else ran out with their gift bags.

Once everyone was settled, the limo sped off toward the Black's house, where they left their change of clothes and cars.

The atmosphere was charged with tension and electricity. Emmett was pretty sure a lot of people were going to get laid tonight. James glanced over at him and winked, as if reading his mind.

_Damn it._ His face turned red once again. He'd been doing that a lot tonight. James leaned over into him and kissed his cheek. "Relax; It's just about you and me tonight."

* * *

I know I am so late with an update but real life got in the way. *grumbles* Forgive me.

I decided to split up the prom into two chapters because this one got really freaking long.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.

P.S. Expect the next chapter later on today. I've been working on both chapters over the weekend. And, You can tell me if I have horrible taste or not. I'm going to put up pictures of Rosalie's, Alice's, and Leah's dress on my profile page because I am not a fashion designer, and I could not design the dresses in my head. So, if you're interested in seeing them. They'll be there later on today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

The fire crackled upon the beach. A slightly more sober Jacob threw a few more pieces of wood in the pit.

Rosalie and Leah had changed out of there prom dresses. Rosalie was wearing a short spring dress as she cuddled into Quil's side and his arm was thrown around her shoulder. Leah was wearing a t-shirt and jeans as Embry leaned back against her legs as he sat on the ground. She kept running her fingers through his hair.

Alice was still wearing her dress, laughing along the beach, while Jasper chased her. He finally caught her, picking her up and spinning her around.

Paul and Angela were sitting further away from everyone whispering and smiling at each other.

Edward was fiddling with the stereo, while people just danced around and talked. A group of forty or more people from prom had come over for the bonfire or a laid-back after-party.

Emmett sat back on the log, observing the scene, quietly sipping his beer. A knee nudged into his side. He looked up into James's face. He watched the light from the fire flicker in those eyes and his brain kind of melted.

"You want to go for a walk?" James said, standing up and brushing off the back of his black dress pants.

Emmett took his hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Just then a few people were stripping and running into the warm ocean water, whooping and laughing.

They watched for a little bit as Jacob started yelling, "Don't go too far in or you might drown. You know you guys are kind of wasted."

His words were met by a few giggles.

"It's not funny. I'm serious," he said, stomping to the edge of the water and yelling at people.

They continued to walk away from the crowd in a comfortable silence.

James's hand hooked in his and held on.

He squeezed it in response. He glanced over at the blonde, biting his lip. He looked back and saw that the raging fire was now a speck in the distance.

James suddenly stopped and plopped down in the sand, patting the spot next to him. "Let's sit here."

Emmett smiled and took the spot beside him.

"Did you have a good time?" James asked, bumping his shoulder into his side.

"Yeah, I did. I'm really glad we all went together."

The blonde hummed in agreement, taking a swig of Emmett's beer.

Emmett looked out at the waves crashing against the edge of the shore and the moon shining up high in the dark blue sky. "I'm ready, James. I want to be with you tonight."

James nearly choked on the beer. "Jeeze. You get straight to the point. And, here I was trying to be romantic and shit."

Emmett actually started laughing, and James just gave him a look.

James didn't like being laughed at, so he pushed at Emmett's shoulder and had him flat on his back. He straddled the other boy and pinned his wrists down.

He bent forward and gave him a searing kiss, easily slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Emmett bucked his hips up to get some fiction, moaning as his boyfriend sucked on his tongue.

Hands slipped under his shirt, running along the planes of his belly. His cock gave an encouraging twitch, beginning to harden.

"Wait, Wait. Stop, James," he said, against those lips.

The blonde pulled away reluctantly, propping himself up on his hands. "What's wrong? You changed your mind?"

"No, it's just…I really don't want to have sex on the beach. Who knows where the sand will go?"

James laughed and kissed him again, rolling off him and standing up. "I'd wash it off for you, wherever it went. But okay, let's go."

Emmett blushed at the words, but let himself be picked up. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Jacob's place. Now, come on and get to the damn car, if you want to get laid."

Embarrassingly, Emmett's feet sped up at the words and sprinted toward the car, before jumping in. A smug grin was plastered all over James's face when he finally made it and got in the driver's seat.

The ride to the house was filled with tension. Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off James, the way his jaw clenched when he's thinking really hard or holding onto the last bit of his control.

The car pulled up into the front yard and quickly went into the house. Emmett pulled out the extra key that Jacob had given him. He sighed when arms came around his waist as they walked toward the guest bedroom. James littered kisses on the side of his neck.

Once they were in the room, James turned him around and their lips met in a fierce kiss. "We can go slow later," he growled, fingers pulling at the buttons on Emmett's shirt.

Emmett returned the favor, yanking the other boy's vest and shirt off. He worked on his own pants as the blonde did the same.

Soon they were both dressed on only their boxers. James trailed his fingers across his belly and up towards his nipple, eliciting a small noise from the other boy.

Emmett reached forward and took James's hair out of the ponytail, tangling his fingers in the strands to pull that mouth toward him.

Their tongues twisted around each other, their erections pressed against each other, and their bodies moved together toward the bed.

Emmett gasped into his mouth as hands gripped his ass. He let out an 'Oof' as he was pushed onto the bed.

His eyes focused on the blonde standing over him. He couldn't believe this was his; the ripple of muscles across his stomach, that hair just begging to be pulled, those kissable lips, and those green eyes filled with lust were set on him.

"James, please," he whispered.

James quickly crawled over him, pushing his legs open and sliding his hands up his thighs. "I'm going to make this so good for you, babe. You don't know how long I've waited for this."

He leaned forward and took his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling on it. He curled his fingers in the edge of his boxers and slowly pulled them down strong muscular legs.

Emmett found himself arching into the gentle yet determined hands. He groaned as a blonde head descended down his body, licking at his nipples and tracing the edges of his skin with his tongue.

He yelped and bucked his hips into the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. "Oh, God, James."

Eyes rolled into the back of his head as James's head bobbed up and down, his cheeks hollowing in and out.

He scrabbled at James's head in warning.

A whimper escaped from his lips when James pulled away. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out something from his pants pocket.

"You ready?"

The brunette nodded his head in eagerness. He opened his legs a little wider, getting James to stop breathing for a minute.

James kissed him fiercely, licking into his mouth. He sat back and speedily took off his own underwear, then he slicked up his fingers with lube. He pushed his legs open a little wider and kneeled between them, slipping a finger into his tight hole.

Emmett moaned and clenched around the intrusion. He rocked against the finger sliding in and out, caressing his insides. "Oh, fuck, James."

James sucked on the skin of his collarbone, biting on it to leave marks. He sat back to watch his finger being sucked into Emmett's body, eyes blown wide open. "Damn, Emmett. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes… yes," he murmured, head snapping back as another finger was added to stretch him open.

The blonde pressed their lips together hungrily and slid in another finger, stroking a certain spot inside him. "Look so beautiful right now."His boyfriend was spread across the bed, skin flushed, lips parted, hair messed up, and legs spread open just for him.

"James, please. I need…" he begged, pushing down on the fingers, crying out as they brushed against that spot again.

"I know. I know. Just don't want to hurt you. Be patient," James explained breathlessly, pushing and twisting his fingers, gathering the most delicious noises from his lover's lips.

After a few minutes, the fingers slipped from inside of him. He whimpered at the lost. He gulped a large breath of air as the head of James's cock pressed against him.

"Relax, it's okay," James murmured, leaning over him. He coaxed him into a kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly and pushing inside all the way, until his hips met a firm ass.

He waited until Emmett got used to the feeling. He could see the remnants of pain in his boyfriend's face but it soon gave way to pleasure when the other boy bucked up against him.

"I'm ready," Emmett said. His voice sounding fucked out already, sending a shiver down James's spine. He immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, both of them groaning as James slipped a little deeper.

James didn't speak, just moved his hips, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He moaned at the tightness surrounding his cock, squeezing him. He set a steady pace, slowly thrusting deep and hard.

Blue eyes looked up at him reverently.

He made a noise of surprise as Emmett yanked on his hair, causing their mouths to meet in a rough mess of teeth and tongues. He slid his arms under his lover's shoulders as his hips continued that slow and deep rhythm.

"Fuck, J…James. Faster, please." Emmett rolled his hips to meet those agonizingly slow movements. His body felt like it on fire. It was sweet torture. He could feel pre-cum leaking from his dick. His head fell back, and he cried out at one thrust aimed directly at his prostate.

James took one look at those pleading eyes and complied, hips snapping fast and powerful. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. He groaned at the muscles around his cock tightening, milking him for his orgasm, but he wanted to make this last.

He sat back on his bent knees and grabbed Emmett's hips roughly, sure to leave marks in the morning. "Gonna make this so good for you, babe." His thrusts picked up even more speed, driving into Emmett, hard and quick.

The headboard continually banged into the wall and the springs of the bed, creaked with each movement.

Emmett couldn't speak, could barely catch his breath. He tried to lift his hips to meet each drive inside him. But soon he couldn't keep up with James's rhythm, so he just laid back and enjoyed it.

His fingers dug into the sheets, holding on for dear life. His legs tightened around his boyfriend's waist, heels digging into his ass. He had never felt anything like this before in his life.

But, then James slowed back down and leaned over him propped up on his hands, hips moving in a circular motion.

_Damn him. _Emmett glared at the small smirk on the blonde's face, making small noises at the drag of his cock against his insides.

"You like this, Emmett. My cock in your ass. Oh, don't look like that. You know you love it when I talk dirty to you. Tell me you like it," he growled into his ear, biting down on the earlobe roughly.

Emmett closed his eyes, trying to get some control so he could make his voice work. "I like it, you fucker. Now, go faster," he growled out.

The vibrations of James's chuckling reverberated through his chest. He grabbed the other boy's ass, pushing him further in, and started rutting up into him. "Come on," he begged.

His actions made James's eyes roll into the back of his head. When James gathered himself, he was grinning. "Love it when you beg. So pretty."

Emmett let out a whine of which later he would be embarrassed about.

James removed Emmett's legs from his waist and pushed them against his chest, pinning them there with his body. His hips picked up a brutal pace, slamming into him over and over again, taking hold of Emmett's hips and slightly twisting them as he thrust in to hit different angles.

Emmett's mouth moved but no sound would come out. His eyes became dazed-looking.

A warm strong hand wrapped around his cock and with three tugs everything stopped.

At least, it felt like everything stopped to him. He saw white as he screamed his release. He never came so hard in his life.

He moaned as he felt James thrust into him a few more times. Before the blonde snapped his head back and shouted out his name, and came inside him, painting his insides with his seed.

James groaned while the muscles around his dick continued to milk him, until he was spent. He leaned back, replacing his lover's legs back around his waist. He bent forward and stole a lazy wet kiss.

He gently pulled out and took off the condom, and tossed it into the trash.

He got up from the bed, padding to his bag on the floor. He got out a small towel and bought it over, cleaning off Emmett, pressing small kisses to his chest. He flopped next to him with a large grin on his face.

Emmett rolled over and planted his face in his neck and his arm around his waist. "You fucking tease."

James chuckled. "I had to make it good for you. Had to make you really want it."

The brunette turned his head to stare at the other boy. "I wanted it from the beginning. Want you, always want you."

James moved his head to look into Emmett's eyes. He gave a slow smile, blonde hair laying spread out against the pillow and green eyes wrinkling in the corners. "You just say the sweetest things."

"I'm trying to have a moment with you after awesome first time sex, and you're being a smart-ass," Emmett huffed, his hair sticking up in little tufts.

He felt an arm curl around his waist and watched another hand come up and card through his hair. Then it slid down to his face to cup his cheek.

"Sorry. Let's try this again," James said earnestly and gazed into Emmett's eyes, "I love you, always have."

Emmett blinked a few times. His heartbeat seemed to speed up at those words, although he had already heard them before. But this one, sounded different. They sounded heartfelt and brutally honest, like he was offering something to Emmett. And, he was more than willing to except it and protect it.

"James," he whispered, "I love you, too."

James's face lit up and he leaned forward to steal another kiss, just a hard press of lips with him sucking on his bottom lip and then releasing it.

He tangled their legs together and bought their bodies closer to press against each other. "Let's go to sleep now."

Emmett nodded tiredly in agreement, a yawn escaping from his mouth as he snuggled closer to his lover's warm body.

_Best prom ever_, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry you guys. I tried last night and this morning to upload this chapter but Document Manager was being a jerk.

I finally had to e-mail support to get it fixed.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.

One more chapter left now. *cries* I'll miss writing this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

"Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty."

Emmett grumbled and buried himself further underneath the covers. "Go away. 'M sleeping."

A loud smack filled the room and Emmett lifted his head quickly and glared at the blonde sitting beside him on the bed. He reached down and rubbed his ass.

"What was that for?" Emmett said angrily. He sat up a little further in bed, leaning against the wall. The blanket slid down a little, exposing the angles of his hips. He noticed James's eyes following the line of skin and reached down and pulled it back up, blushing hotly.

"Are you seriously blushing, even after last night? That's just adorable," James said, pinching his face playfully.

"Shut up. Why are you waking me up anyway? What time is it?" Emmett grouched, looking around the room.

"It's like eleven, dude. Jacob wants everybody to get up this morning because he's got plans for the beach. Now, get your ass up and get ready."

Emmett watched James get up and leave. His boyfriend was already dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. He got up carefully and threw on some clothes to go take a shower. His muscles ached a bit but it wasn't too bad.

When he returned to his room with a towel around his waist, he got suspicious. _Where was everybody?_ Then a noise caught his attention and he looked out the window. It was raining.

_Crap._

He put on a tank top with a pair of shorts and headed to the TV room and stopped. James, Paul, Rosalie, Embry, Quil, and Leah, Angela, and Jasper were crowded around the windows overlooking the porch. Edward and Jacob were standing in the door way with the screen door open.

He sidled up beside James on the left side window. James glanced over at him. "I guess it was a good thing you made us late. It would've been raining on our heads."

Jacob huffed. "Just fucking great. I had all these awesome plans for today. Now, we're stuck inside. It's not fair." Edward rubbed his back in comfort.

"Please stop whining. It's getting annoying," Paul grunted.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Paul has a point. We can't just stand here, looking pitiful. We just have to come up with another plan for today."

Edward smiled and ran back to their room. He came back with an armful of movies. "I may have glimpsed the weather channel before we came out here and made a back-up plan."

"Ed, why didn't you tell me?" Jacob pouted, plopping down into an empty chair.

"Love, I wasn't sure. Besides you were so excited. I didn't want to ruin it." Edward spread out the movies on the small table in front of the couch.

Embry and Jasper walked over and started searching through the movies.

"Fuck yeah, horror movies, "James said giddily, crowding around the table as well, "For a minute there, I thought you bought chick-flicks, Edward."

Edward frowned and hit James upside the head. "Ha, Ha, Ha. That's real funny."

"Let's watch that new Friday the 13th," Quil suggested, cuddling on the loveseat with Rosalie.

"Of course, you would suggest that," James spat out, "Why can't people just leave classics alone. They always fuck up remakes. Then they make too many damn sequels. Really pisses me off."

Jacob started laughing loudly. "I can't even disagree with you there."

"Not all remakes were bad you know," Emmett inserted.

"Alright, name one," James challenged. Everyone's eyes turned toward him.

"Uh…Prom Night."

"Wait, they remade Prom Night," James replied with a confused expression.

"Duh," Jacob said.

"It was with Brittany Snow," Alice added.

"Who?" James asked."I don't even know who the fuck that is."

Then everybody started laughing as Emmett looked annoyed.

"Can we just watch the movie? Thank you for your view on remakes and sequels James. But, we just need something to take up our time for a few hours, so does it really matter?" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

James turned to her slowly. "I can't believe you just said that. 'Does it matter?' Those words. You disappoint me," James murmured, shaking his head in disgust.

Once again everyone started laughing as Rosalie rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couch beside Embry and Leah. Paul and Angela bought in some chairs from the kitchen table. Edward picked up the DVD of the movie and put it into the player. Jacob was sitting in an armchair, while everyone else settled on the floor.

While the movie began, Edward scooted beside Jacob's long legs. After three movies, Jacob went into the kitchen with help from Edward and James prepared lunch for everybody. It was basically the food he was going to have for the little picnic on the beach and leftovers from last night.

After lunch, everyone watched another scary movie.

After the movie, they all engaged in games that had been years since they played specifically Truth or Dare. Suffice to say, Emmett didn't appreciate having to run outside in his underwear in the rain.

Now he was in the bathroom, being scrubbed cleaned by James and his brother because he fell down in a big puddle of mud, while Jacob stood in the hallway, laughing his ass off and pointing.

"That wasn't a very nice dare, Jacob. He could catch a cold," Edward scowled, trying to get the gunk out of his brother's hair.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it. Did you see him face plant in that mud?" the tall teen asked, trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

Emmett's eye twitched in annoyance. "What was I supposed to do? Answer your truth question. It's none of your business what James and I did last night."

Jacob quaked and tried to speak. "Dude, I already know you got laid. Well, hell everyone knew. We could hear your screams from outside. We got to house not too long after you."

Emmett's face turned bright red as Edward threw a dirty towel at his boyfriend who got a face full of mud.

"Hey!"

"Stop messing with my brother, Jake," he warned.

Jacob stuck out his tongue and headed off to the other bathroom to clean himself off.

"I think I got it from here, Ed," James said with a smirk in his tone. Emmett could just tell.

Emmett saw his brother nod his head and walk out, wearing his own grin.

After a while, James kneeled down in front him, wiping the dirt off his cheek.

Before he knew it, he was leaning into the touch, eyes boring into James's heated gaze. He sighed contentedly as the mud continued to be wiped off his face.

James grinned at the way Emmett was curling toward him. "Why don't you get in the shower? You'll be able to get more gunk off that way. "

Emmett suddenly opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. "Uh, okay." Blushing hotly, he took off his underwear, but James was turned away from him, picking up the towels from the floor.

He hopped in the shower, pulling the curtain back and turning the hot water on. His eyes drifted toward the tiled floor as the warm water cascaded through his hair and down his back. He started to scrub himself clean of all the mud. A thought popped into his head that made his face warm up even more. He could still hear James shuffling around in the bathroom.

He poked his head out, and James had his hand on the doorknob to leave. "Wait, James."

The blonde turned around with a quirked brow. "What's the matter?"

Emmett gulped at the feeling of nervousness that overtook him. _Would James always have that effect on him? _He shook his head from the thoughts and gathered some courage.

"Do you want to join me?"

A smile slid onto James's face. "You want to fool around in the shower with our friends a couple rooms down?"

Emmett simply nodded and watched to see how he would react.

"Sounds like a great plan to me," James said, stripping out of his clothes. Clothes dropped to the floor, and the air filled with tension.

He slid into the shower behind him, running his hands up Emmett's back. The brunette turned around and put his own arms around James's waist.

He groaned as their bodies touched and lined up from chest to hips. Their legs knocked together as Emmett was pressed into the cold tiled wall and a warm body covered him.

The hot water beat down on them as they explored each other's body.

His head smacked into the wall as James's tongue invaded his mouth, making his knees turn to jelly. He moaned and rocked their hips together, hardening cocks sliding against each other.

He reached down and gripped James's ass, pulling him closer. James bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his own noises, hands sliding up Emmett's sides and pinching his nipples.

Emmett moved his hips desperately to try and get some more friction. He jerked when a hand wrapped around him and started to pump him. The slip and slide of James's hand slowly jacking him made his head fall back, exposing his neck.

James leaned down and sucked on his neck, biting down as he twisted his wrist, making Emmett buck up into his hand and moan loudly. The blonde started when a hand wrapped around him. He growled at the light touches, making him impatient.

"Turn around babe," he muttered, hands dropping from Emmett's body to let him move.

Emmett pressed his forehead into the wall and spread his legs a little. He made a little keening noise, when he felt a finger slide into him.

He rocked back into the fingers as James patiently stretched him open. He shivered while James showered kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck. One finger became two, and then two became three, until he was ready.

"Fuck, James. Just do it already," Emmett grunted.

His boyfriend pressed his forehead into his back and slowly pushed inside him. He could feel his muscles spread around the large intrusion.

He gasped for air as James was fully seated inside him. Strong hands gripped his hips for leverage.

James pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, rocking his hips. He plastered himself to Emmett's back.

Emmett's hands scrabbled on the wall, not having anything to hold on to.

One of James's hands came up and took his, pinning it to the wall.

He pushed back onto James's cock as the blonde pushed forward. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sounds that slipped from his lips and echoed through the shower stall.

The rhythm was slow.

James thrust into him hard and deep. He groaned as his hips slapped against Emmett's ass with each movement. "Oh, God, Emmett."

"James," he whispered, repeating his boyfriend's name over and over again.

The heat of the cock driving into him made him groan, especially when it hit his prostrate. Emmett cried out with a decisive thrust sent him smacking into the wall.

James circled his hips a couple times, rubbing his insides. Emmett grunted at the feeling. James reached around him and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Emmett blindly thrust into the tight fist, moaning his head off at the double sensations.

With one particular hard thrust, Emmett's body stiffened and exploded all over his boyfriend's hand and the shower wall.

The muscles tightened around his dick; James could've sworn he actually saw stars as he came inside his boyfriend.

They both sagged against the wall, trying to catch their breaths. James slowly pulled out and picked up a towel to clean them both up. He turned him around and gave him a slow kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Emmett replied with a slightly dazed look.

"Come on let's get out of here. The water's really cold."

Emmett followed the blonde as he was helped out of the shower. James gave him a towel, and they dried themselves off. They gathered up their clothes and peeped into the hallway before running to their bedroom.

Emmett quickly got dressed and became enraptured with James pulling on his clothes. He turned red when James caught him watching.

"You've got to stop blushing like a little girl. I'm all yours, so you can watch me as much as you want."

Emmett shook his head in amusement and got a little bold, walking over to his boyfriend and planting a kiss on him.

When they pulled apart, Emmett stared at James.

A little smirk appeared on the blonde's face. "I didn't know you had it in you, babe. Keep it up and I might just let you fuck me."

"I thought I was already doing that," Emmett said, smugly.

James pulled away from him and his wandering hands, putting his shirt back on. "Touché."

They walked back into the TV room, where everyone was watching another movie.

"You guys sure took a long time," Leah pointed out with a smirk. This drew giggles from the others.

"What can I say? I'm a thorough guy. I had to make sure he was clean," James said, walking toward the window.

Jacob walked from the kitchen in another shirt, pointing at them dramatically. "Yeah right. You two had sex!"

Everyone started to laugh.

Emmett's face returned to a blushing red, and Edward came out and pinched his boyfriend's arm. "Will you stop teasing them, Jacob?"

His tall boyfriend rubbed his arm and pouted. "What! It's just too easy. Look at Emmett. He's a damn tomato."

Edward chuckled and sat in the armchair, propping his head up to watch the movie. "You really shouldn't talk. Did you forget what we just did a few minutes ago? You talked me into…"

Jacob's entire face turned red and he hurried over to slap a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare say it, Eddie?"

Emmett hunched grabbing his sides, his laughter joining the others. The look on Jacob's face was priceless.

James glanced around the room with an amused expression. He looked back outside. The rain had let up a little, so it was now a slow drizzle.

"Hey, you want to go sit on the porch?"

His boyfriend nodded and followed him outside.

James led him to wooden porch swing, and they sat down. Emmett scooted over to crowd the blonde's personal space. But, he didn't really seem to mind.

Emmett leaned into the warmth of James's body. The blond had draped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

Emmett's thoughts went to the future, and he realized in a few months he would be leaving James behind and that hurt more than anything. "I'm going to miss you."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going off to college in the fall. Stop being a jerk. You know you didn't forget."

"I'm going to miss you, too. Now, I really regret ignoring my homework and getting kept back a grade."

Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The distance will be nothing to me. I'll come back and visit as much as possible. Then you can come visit me."

James felt some heat creep into his cheeks, and he prayed Emmett had missed it. "You're so sappy. But, I guess that's why I love you. I think that's an excellent plan. Besides Victoria and I have been talking, I think I'm applying to Central Washington University. You know as a back-up."

Emmett immediately sat up. "You'd apply to the same college as me. I thought you wanted to go somewhere else, to get out of Washington."

"Plans change. You're not crying about it. Are you?"

Emmett just snuggled closer to him. "I'm not crying. I'm just really happy. I'm not the sap, you are."

James cleared his throat. "It's getting cold out here."

At that same moment, Alice came outside. "Here I bought you a blanket. It's kind of chilly out here."

She put the blanket over them, smiling. Emmett just chuckled and told her thank you.

James rolled his eyes at her practically hovering over them. "Alice, you're acting like a mother. Why are you looking at us like that?"

"It's just you guys look so happy. I'm so glad you both got over yourselves and got together. It was about damn time. Boys are so frustrating," Alice said, skipping back into the house.

James tilted his head back and gazed out across the yard, grinning at Alice's words.

Emmett turned his head to stare at the blonde. He never thought he would've ended up with James, but he honestly couldn't be happier. He was in love, and James loved him back. All the crap that had happened over the months led them right here, practically cuddling on his best friend's porch. He hadn't expected it, but James had.

"Hey, do you remember that day, when you finally told me how you felt? You wanted to make a game about who was right."

James turned to look at him. "I do remember that."

"I guess you won then," Emmett added, pressing his cheek against his.

James gripped his chin and kissed him. "I guess I did."

* * *

Hi, you guys.

Just want to thank you for reading this story, leaving reviews, and making it one of your favorites.

I'm really going to miss writing this story.

Hope you liked this last chapter.

Please review one last time.


End file.
